En contra del destino
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: ¿Y si Hermione hubiese acabado en Slytherin? ¿Y si su mejor amigo resultase ser Draco Malfoy? ¿Se apegará a las leyes de las serpientes o irá en contra del destino? Hermione es seleccionada en Slytherin, y la historia cambia...
1. El Sombrero Seleccionador la manda a Sly

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner & Cía. Todo lo que no reconozcan como salido de los libros o las películas, sí, es mío.

_¿Y si Hermione hubiese acabado en Slytherin? __¿Y si su mejor amigo resultase ser Draco Malfoy? __¿Se apegarí__a a las leyes de las serpientes? __¿O iría en contra del destino?_

__

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

"**El Sombrero Seleccionador la envía a Slytherin"**

El Gran Salón era simplemente un lugar sublime. Miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire iluminaban los rostros ansiosos de los estudiantes, sentados alrededor de cuatro largas mesas. Los platos y copas, aún vacíos, estaban hechos de oro, al igual que los cubiertos. Relucían casi tanto como los ojos expectantes de un grupo de niños de once años que avanzaba temeroso hacia el centro del Salón.

La profesora McGonagall, la bruja que los había recibido en el Hall, los condujo hasta colocarlos de espalda a la mesa de los profesores. Todo el mundo se hallaba a la espera de la gran ceremonia de Selección. Incluso los fantasmas, con su nebuloso color perlado, flotaban inmóviles sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, aguardando.

Hermione Granger alzó la vista para encontrarse con un gran techo de terciopelo negro. Las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes incrustados en el cielo. Ella no era la única que observaba embelesada aquel panorama, pero sí parecía ser la única que conocía el porqué de su belleza.

—Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts —le susurró a la chica que se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó con sigilo un taburete de cuatro patas frente a ellos. Encima de él colocó un sombrero puntiagudo de aspecto descuidado. Lucía como si en cualquier momento fuese a caerse a pedazos. Hermione incluso pensó que iba a deshacerse allí mismo, cuando se abrió por un costado. Pero lo que en primer lugar había parecido una rasgadura, ahora se había convertido en una boca.

Y el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy lindo,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves,_

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

Hermione enarcó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo que el sombrero cantaba no sólo era obvio, sino también estúpido. Y aunque la mayoría de los alumnos parecían encantados ante aquella desastrosa melodía, ella se alegró de encontrar personas que parecían pensar igual que ella. En una de las mesas, los estudiantes de los últimos años jugaban con los cubiertos, simulando que eran sus propias varitas con las que se atacaban.

Para su suerte la canción no duró demasiado tiempo y, una vez que todos estallaron en aplausos, la ceremonia de selección dio inicio.

—Cuando yo los llame —les indicó la profesora McGonagall—, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione. ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Hannah, una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias, fue seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Hermione repasó mentalmente los datos que había leído acerca de aquella casa y su creadora, Helga Hufflepuff. Aunque la característica principal de quienes pertenecían a aquella casa pretendía ser la lealtad y la perseverancia, Hermione estaba casi segura de que allí iban a parar todos los inútiles que no encajaban en ninguna de las otras casas.

Terry Boot fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, la casa de aquellos de mente dispuesta, caracterizada por su sabiduría. Y Lavender Brown fue la primer integrante de Gryffindor, quienes se destacaban por su valentía. En opinión de Hermione, una cualidad poco servible. Definitivamente ella prefería la inteligencia antes que la valentía. Sin embargo, el destino tenía algo especial preparado para ella…

—Granger, Hermione —la llamó la profesora.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el taburete a toda prisa y se colocó el sombrero con ansiedad. El viejo Sombrero Seleccionador parecía hablarle dentro de su cabeza. Destacó su sabiduría, sus ansias de conocimiento. Reconoció también que Hermione era una niña valiente, pero que, a pesar de todo eso, la casa que la ayudaría a exponer todo su potencial era…

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Hermione se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre el taburete, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. Los estudiantes de su nueva casa la aplaudieron con ganas. Si bien Hermione era consciente de que la casa fundada por Salazar Slytherin no tenía muy buena reputación, estaba conforme con su selección. Consideraba que, dentro de todo, la astucia estaba en cierta forma relacionada con la inteligencia y la sabiduría.

Pero mientras tomaba asiento junto a Millicent Bulstrode y los prefectos la felicitaban por ser lo suficientemente buena como para ser seleccionada en la mejor casa de todas, Hermione tuvo un pensamiento aterrador. Ella era hija de muggles, y era consciente acerca de la importancia que tenía la pureza de sangre para los miembros de Slytherin.

Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si el Sombrero Seleccionador la había colocado allí a pesar de su estatus de sangre, significaba que, definitivamente, su lugar estaba en Slytherin. ¿Pero sería eso suficiente para convencer a sus compañeros? No quería vivir los siguientes siete años de su vida siendo acosada por sus propios compañeros de casa. ¿Qué opciones tenía entonces? ¿Debía mentir acerca de su procedencia?

Hermione era lo suficientemente astuta como para saber que primero debía ganarse el respeto de todos los Slytherin antes de siquiera pensar en revelar sus orígenes. Sí, eso haría…

—¿Te sucede algo, Hermione? —le preguntó Millicent, que intercaló la pregunta con un bostezo.

Era una chica de cabello negro levemente ondulado y espalda ancha, que le sacaba a Hermione una cabeza y media de altura.

—Sólo pensaba en lo contento que se pondrán mis padres cuando se enteren de que he sido seleccionada en Slytherin —mintió, con una sonrisa convincente.

Millicent le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas observaron cómo Draco Malfoy acababa también en Slytherin. Era un chico de cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás y de rasgos afilados, más alto que Hermione pero más bajo que Millicent. Se veía completamente orgulloso de la decisión del Sombrero, y ocupó un lugar junto a Hermione. La observó de reojo, tal vez intentando acordarse si alguna vez había oído hablar sobre la familia Granger, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Hermione suspiró de alivio.

Cuando el último estudiante de primer año fue seleccionado (Blaise Zabini, que también resultó pertenecer a Slytherin), la profesora McGonagall dio por acabada la ceremonia y retiró el Sombrero Seleccionador de la vista de todos. El director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, se precipitó a darles a todos una cálida bienvenida y, a partir de entonces, la velada transcurrió con fluidez.

Hermione se vio sorprendida de sentirse tan cómoda en Slytherin. Si bien era verdad que la mayoría de los alumnos de aquella casa eran orgullosos, ácidos y un poco molestos, era palpable el compañerismo real que había entre ellos. Los prefectos eran amables con ella y el resto de los recién ingresados, a pesar de que les dejaban en claro cuáles eran las reglas a seguir y quiénes eran los que allí mandaban.

Lo único que ensombreció un poco la cena, fue la aparición del Barón Sanguinario. El Barón era el fantasma de Slytherin y, a decir verdad, era horrible. Con ojos fijos sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada, era capaz de asustar a cualquier persona. A su lado, Draco tampoco se veía muy cómodo con su presencia.

Y no era el único. Incluso en otras mesas, algunos estudiantes miraban fijo pero con temor la figura del Barón Sanguinario. Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, que figuraba en _Historia de la magia moderna_, _Ascenso y caída de las artes tenebrosas_ y _Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_. A pesar de haber cruzado tan sólo algunas palabras con él durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione sentía como si ya lo conociera. Junto a él estaba el chico pelirrojo de la estúpida rata.

—¿Conoces a Potter? —le preguntó entonces Draco, tras tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

—He leído sobre él.

—Es un idiota —escupió entonces, claramente molesto, aunque Hermione no entendía por qué—. No sabe lo que le conviene. Que se siga juntando con esa mugre de Weasley, Hagrid… y acabará igual que sus padres. Muerto.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Draco, no vale la pena molestarse por él o sus amigos —lo tranquilizó Hermione—. Ese tal Ron Weasley debe tener el mismo coeficiente intelectual que su rata; y Hagrid, bueno, todos hemos visto que no es un tipo de muchas luces, ¿no?

Draco se rió, y todos aquellos que habían oído el comentario de Hermione festejaron sus palabras. Incluso Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, a quienes Hermione tampoco consideraba personas muy avispadas, se reían con ganas.

Después de la cena, Dumbledore los obligó a cantar una horrorosa canción. Cada uno podía elegir el ritmo que quisiera, lo que no hacía más que aumentar lo desagradable de aquella experiencia. Finalmente, el director los dejó marcharse. Los de primer año fueron guiados por los prefectos de sus respectivas casas.

—Los enanos de primero, síganme —les indicó Vivianne Cooper, una chica alta y delgada, de cabello rubio dorado atado en una coleta—. Oye, ¡Marcus! —le gritó a un chico que fácilmente podía ser confundido con la cría de un troll, cuando estaban saliendo del Gran Salón—. ¿Has visto a Roman?

Marcus Flint se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente esté _montándoselo_ con Kim —sonrió.

—¡Flint! —lo regañó Vivianne—. No hables así frente a los mocosos.

Pero él rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

—Y hablando de montárselo, Vi, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —volvió a sonreír, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

—Ni en tus más cochinos sueños, Marcus —luego se dirigió a los de primer año—. Por aquí, duendecillos.

Y emprendieron su marcha hacia las mazmorras. En el camino nadie se atrevió a reírse de la situación que Vivianne acababa de protagonizar. Por más hermosa que la chica fuera, lucía como alguien que podía sacarte un ojo con la varita si la molestabas. Una de las primeras lecciones que Hermione aprendería en Slytherin: a veces, las apariencias engañan.

En las mazmorras, el aire era helado. Las antorchas que, ubicadas cada pocos metros, iluminaban el pasillo, prácticamente no aumentaban en nada la temperatura. Hermione estaba deseando llegar a la Sala Común cuanto antes, porque sentía que sus pies estaban a punto de congelarse. La sensación era bastante general, pues todos habían acortado las distancias con el propósito de mantenerse un poco más cálidos.

Vivianne se detuvo frente a un trozo de pared de piedra que estaba flanqueada por dos antorchas con forma de serpiente. Lo hizo tan de repente que Hermione no pudo evitar tropezarse con la monumental espalda de Millicent. Antes de caer sentada, Draco la tomó del brazo, permitiéndole recobrar el equilibrio. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosa.

—Mantícora —recitó Vivianne.

El fuego en las antorchas sufrió una pequeña explosión. Las llamas se tornaron verdes por unos segundos y el trozo de pared entre ellas desapareció. Con una pequeña exclamación de asombro, los alumnos de primero siguieron a Vivianna a través del pasillo que los llevó a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Se trataba de una habitación de aspecto circular, de cuyo techo pendían gigantescas lámparas de delicados diseños. De las paredes de piedra colgaban tapices y estandartes verdes y plateados, retratando la simbólica serpiente representativa de Slytherin, además de retratos de Salazar y algunos miembros emblemáticos de la casa. Las mesas eran de madera tallada, cubiertas con elaborados manteles de la más fina tela. Los sillones, de cuero negro, se veían amplios y confortables. Pero lo que más destacaba era la gran chimenea, que mantenía a una temperatura perfecta toda la Sala Común y también, Hermione supuso, las habitaciones.

—¡Roman! —chilló de repente Vivianne.

Un chico de cabello cobrizo, que estaba despatarrado en uno de los sillones charlando con sus compañeros, alzó la cabeza para observar a su compañera.

—Ah, hola Vi. Veo que ya has traído a los mocosos.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mueve tu perezoso trasero y conduce a los chicos a sus habitaciones —le ordenó—. Niñas, ustedes por aquí.

Hermione se despidió de Draco que, junto a los demás niños, esperaban a que Roman terminara de bostezar y se pusiera finalmente de pie. Ellas siguieron a Vivianne hasta unas escaleras que descendían aún más. Sin embargo, a pesar de los varios metros bajo tierra, allí no se sentía el frío.

—Estamos debajo del lago —les comunicó Vivianne, cuando Hermione y sus compañeras ingresaron a una habitación con cinco camas adoseladas cuyas cortinas eran de color verde esmeralda—. Las ventanas no se pueden abrir, por supuesto. Pero a través del vidrió podrán contemplar el excitante paisaje subacuático que Hogwarts nos ofrece —agregó con sarcasmo—. Muy bien, las veo mañana, niñas —y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se dirigió a la cama junto a la cual se hallaba su baúl. Estaba entre medio de Millicent y de Daphne Greengrass, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y mejillas sonrosadas. Sus otras dos compañeras eran Pansy Parkinson, de corto cabello negro y rostro poco agraciado; y Tracey Davis, bajita, de cabello color miel y mirada felina.

—La cena ha estado estupenda —comentó Tracey, que ya se había puesta su camisón y se estaba atando el cabello en una trenza—.

—Sí. Lo único malo ha sido la patética canción que nos hizo cantar el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore —dijo Pansy, desdeñosa.

—Yo creo que no ha estado tan mal —la contradijo Daphne, encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me gusta cantar.

—Bueno, tú porque tienes bonita voz, Daphne —le señaló Hermione—. Pero de verdad que la canción ha sido patética. Aún así, Dumbledore es un mago poderoso y muy inteligente, creo que no deberíamos llamarlo "chiflado".

Pansy rodó los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar algo, la interrumpieron los ronquidos de Millicent, que ya se había despatarrado en su cama. Las cuatro chicas estallaron en risas y acabaron de alistarse para ir a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**:

1. En primer lugar, quiero aclarar el uso del término "_montándoselo_". Lo siento, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor para expresar la idea de "I'm sure he's _making-up _with Kim". Sí, a veces pienso en inglés antes que en español. Lo sé, estoy loco.

2. Los personajes principales por ahora son Hermione y Draco. Eso no significa que _necesariamente_ ése vaya a ser el pairing de este fanfiction. Aviso para que nadie se sienta traicionado. Sin embargo, aquí todo puede suceder, así que déjense sorprender.

3. La idea es escribir una serie de siete (o tal vez más) fanfictions, explicando cómo (a mi manera y agregando algunos caprichos autorales), se hubiese podido desarrollar la historia de Harry Potter con una Hermione miembro de Slytherin, obviamente desde la perspectiva de ella. La mayoría de los hechos van a ser canon, por supuesto, pero también va a haber mucho de mi invención. En pocas palabras, locuras de todo tipo.

4. La ventanita para dejar reviews no muerde, ¡lo juro! Más allá de la broma, cualquier comentario, constructivo o destructivo, es bien recibido. Intentaré no tardarme en actualizar, y espero que hayan disfrutado esta introducción.


	2. La fama no lo es todo

Bueno, antes que nada, quería agradecerle a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior, hayan o no dejado review. Me produce mucha felicidad que esta historia haya tenido una buena aceptación, y espero no defraudarlos. Respecto a este capítulo... lo acabo de terminar recién, así que prácticamente no está corregido. Soy una persona bastante ansiosa xD

En fin. Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el segundo capítulo de "En contra del destino":

___

* * *

_

**2**

**"La fama no lo es todo"**

—¡TENGO TU NARIZ! —chilló Peeves, y salió disparado hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡Devuélveme mi nariz, endemoniado poltergeist! —le gritó Millicent, que salió corriendo detrás de él.

Draco, que iba a la cabeza del grupo de primer año de Slytherin que se dirigía a la clase de Transformaciones, rodó los ojos, incrédulo. Hermione, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros, simplemente no pudo contener la risa. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si Millicent era realmente así de tonta, y otra se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—¡MILLICENT! —le gritó Draco, cuando unos Gryffindor de tercero pasaron junto a ellos y se rieron—. Está más que claro que ese poltergeist _no_ _tiene_ tu nariz.

Millicent se detuvo en seco. Peeves dobló la esquina lanzando una pedorreta y se esfumó. Entonces ella se encogió de hombros y se ubicó junto a Draco.

—De verdad, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno, es un poltergeist, ¿no? —contestó Millicent, algo nerviosa—. ¡Yo que sé de qué demonios es capaz!

Vincent y Gregory comenzaron a burlarse de Millicent. Uno de ellos hacía que le quitaba la nariz al otro, que salía corriendo desesperado. Pero cuando su compañera alzó un puño amenazante, ambos consideraron que no era buena idea seguir riéndose de ella. Así que, sin ninguna otra distracción, el grupo de alumnos llegó al aula de Transformaciones.

La profesora McGonagall era realmente brillante. Inició la clase convirtiendo las plumas de los alumnos en tucanes que sobrevolaron el aula durante algunos segundos, para luego regresar a su forma original de plumas. Aunque la mayoría de los Slytherin intentaron no mostrarse sorprendidos, Hermione no pudo evitar que se le escapase una mueca de asombro. Aquello había sido realmente sorprendente.

Los Hufflepuff con los que compartían aquella clase, en cambio, estallaron en aplausos inmediatamente. Sin embargo, la profesora los interrumpió con tan sólo una mirada de advertencia. Era de ese tipo de adultos que pueden mantener bajo control a una clase entera de veinte niños sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Lo único malo que tenía la profesora Minerva McGonagall, en opinión de Hermione y Daphne Greengrass, con quien compartía pupitre esa clase, era su condición de Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor. Había hecho un par de preguntas durante los primeros veinte minutos; preguntas cuyas respuestas Hermione conocía a la perfección. Pero la había ignorado sutilmente, dándole la oportunidad de responder a cualquier otro alumno, generalmente de la Casa de los tejones.

—Me temo que eso no es correcto, señorita Abbott —corrigió a Hannah—. Pero ha sido un buen intento.

Hermione levantó su mano inmediatamente con la esperanza de que, esta vez, la profesora la dejase contestar a ella.

—No sé ni para qué te esfuerzas, Hermione —le susurró Daphne—. Es evidente que nos tiene maña a los Slytherin, por más que intente disimularlo.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger —dijo McGonagall mientras regresaba detrás de su escritorio—. Estoy segura que usted conoce la respuesta, pero me parece apropiado que dejemos la teoría de lado durante unos segundos y avancemos finalmente a la parte práctica.

La profesora entregó entonces una cerilla a cada alumno de la clase. Su objetivo era transformarla en una aguja, aunque les advirtió que lo más probable fuese que nadie lograra ningún avance al primer intento. Sin embargo, al final de la clase, Hermione era la única que había logrado algún cambio volviendo la cerilla plateada y puntiaguda. Aún así, no recibió de la profesora McGonagall nada más que un "Bien hecho".

—Seguro que si algún Gryffindor hubiera logrado lo que tú, McGonagall le habría dado al menos cinco puntos como recompensa —le dijo Draco aquella tarde, mientras hacían la tarea de Herbología en la Sala Común.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que Draco tenía razón. Durante la semana había notado cómo prácticamente todos los profesores menospreciaban los esfuerzos de las serpientes. Un miembro de Slytherin tenía que esforzarse el doble que cualquier miembro de otra casa para ganar puntos.

—No se preocupen por eso —los tranquilizó Vivianne, que resumía unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia frente a la chimenea—. Es moneda corriente. Aún no han tenido Pociones, ¿verdad?

Draco y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, y Vivianne sonrió.

—Pues esperen y verán —los alentó, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir? —se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

—El profesor Snape da Pociones y es el Jefe de Slytherin —le comentó Draco—. Supongo que Vivianne quiso decirnos que él es el único que hace justicia aquí en Hogwarts y nos trata como nos merecemos ser tratados.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto. Conocía a Draco hacía tan sólo un par de días, pero ya podía decir que el concepto de "justicia" que tenía el rubio estaba bastante alejado de la realidad. Además, ella no creía que ningún profesor de Hogwarts fuese cien por ciento imparcial, mucho menos si era jefe de alguna casa. Todos tenían sus prejuicios, sus preferencias. Sin excepciones.

Y aquella teoría quedó demostrada el viernes, cuando Slytherin tuvo doble clase de Pociones con los Gryffindor. Aquella asignatura era impartida en las mazmorras, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que en el resto del castillo, pero Hermione y sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados. No así los leones, que entraron al aula apiñados, intentando mantener sus cuerpos tibios.

Draco ocupó uno de los primeros bancos juntos a una apresurada Pansy Parkinson, que le dirigió a Hermione una mirada desafiante. Ella se sentó a la derecha de Draco junto a Daphne. Detrás de ellos se ubicaron Vicent y Gregory, que observaban con una mezcla de asombro y terror las decenas de frascos de vidrio con animales conservados flotando dentro, que cubrían las paredes de la mazmorra.

El profesor Snape ingresó al aula detrás del último alumno, un niño rollizo de Gryffindor, que lucía aterrado. Hermione lo reconoció como Longbottom, a quien se le había extraviado su estúpida rana en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Mientras Severus Snape avanzaba hacia su escritorio, a nadie se le ocurrió siquiera respirar. Al igual que McGonagall, era capaz de mantener ordenada la clase sin emitir siquiera un solo sonido.

El profesor extrajo de uno de los cajones un pergamino, y le dirigió a la clase una mirada fugaz con sus fríos ojos negros antes de comenzar a tomar lista. Como era de esperar (al menos para Hermione), se detuvo en el apellido Potter.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco, Gregory y Vincent comenzaron a reírse, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. La mayoría de los Slytherin parecían divertidos ante aquella situación. Por supuesto que todos sabían quién era Harry Potter. Ella, sin embargo, al igual tal vez que Daphne, no se rió, sino que procuró mantener la compostura.

—Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Su capa negra ondeaba al ras del suelo y parecía flotar—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... —Hermione, al igual que Draco, observó al profesor Snape completamente maravillada—. Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Hermione sonrió de costado. Ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a su jefe de Casa y a la clase entera, que no era en lo absoluto ningún alcornoque. Iba a destacarse en Pociones a como de lugar. Ganándose el respeto del profesor, se ganaría la admiración de sus compañeros. Su estatus de sangre pasaría a un segundo lugar.

Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue súbitamente interrumpido.

—¡Potter! —exclamó de pronto el profesor—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry Potter miró de reojo al chico Weasley, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. Hermione alzó la mano y le susurró a Daphne:

—Si Potter piensa encontrar apoyo en Weasley, significa que sobreestimé demasiado su capacidad intelectual.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios del profesor Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Hermione, y ella bajó la mano.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Potter frunció el ceño, como si el profesor Snape le estuviera pidiendo la raíz cúbica de novecientos setenta y tres. Hermione se mordió el labio para no levantar la mano nuevamente. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos. A su lado, Draco y Pansy no podían contener la risa y, detrás de ellos, Vincent y Gregory parecían a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Como era de esperar, Harry Potter no tenía la menor idea. Hermione pensaba que, en ese momento, Potter difícilmente podría siquiera contestar cuál era su segundo nombre. Ella, en cambio, que sí conocía todas las respuestas, simplemente no pudo contenerse y volvió a alzar su mano.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que ella lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta? —dijo, señalando a Hermione.

Unos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor rieron, mientras que en Slytherin, nadie podía comprender tamaña insolencia y aguardaban ansiosos una represalia por parte de su jefe de Casa.

—Señorita Granger, demuéstrele al señor Potter qué respondería cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común.

Hermione asintió.

—Para tu información, Potter —dijo con un tono ácido, sabiendo que con eso se ganaría puntos entre sus compañeros—; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta —finalizó, sonriendo ante la mirada fascinada de Draco y el resto de los Slytherin.

—Es un alivio saber —dijo el profesor Snape con voz pausada— que al menos uno de todos ustedes es digno de presenciar esta clase —luego hizo una breve pausa—. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito rasgar de plumas sobre los pergaminos.

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter —agregó Snape.

El resto de la clase fue un completo éxito. Tuvieron que preparar una poción sencilla para curar furúnculos en pareja. Snape halagó la precisión con la que Hermione y Daphne pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente; y luego, la perfección con la que Draco (acompañado de Pansy), había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuerno. Pero la mejor parte fue cuando el incompetente de Longbottom arruinó su poción y Harry Potter perdió puntos simplemente por no haber evitado que eso sucediera.

Aquello no era justicia, tal y como Hermione había sospechado desde un principio. Pero vaya que sí era divertido.

—Fue asombrosa la manera en la que dejaste en ridículo a Potter —la elogió Draco mientras juntaban sus cosas y se preparaban para asistir a la siguiente clase.

Pansy bufó.

—Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber respondido esas preguntas…

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pansy! ¡Tú creías que el bezoar era la fruta de algún árbol!

La chica tensó las mandíbulas, lo que la hizo parecerse bastante a un perro buldog. Hermione sonrió, y eso sólo acrecentó la incomprensible ira de Pansy.

—Señorita Granger —la llamó entonces el profesor.

Hermione se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y se acercó al escritorio del profesor de Pociones. Severus Snape inspeccionaba las pociones para curar furúnculos, haciendo muecas de desprecio ante la mayoría de ellas. Cuando Hermione estuvo de pie frente a él, dejó los frascos de lado y entrelazó las manos. Observó a su alumna sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, con sus cortinas de cabello negro flanqueándole el rostro.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Tengo entendido que usted proviene de padres muggles, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Ehr… yo… Ehm… —Hermione empalideció.

—En ese caso —continuó Snape, restándole importancia al titubeo de su alumna—, debo felicitarla por haber sido seleccionada en Slytherin de todos modos. Comprenderá que su situación es bastante inusual y que, por lo tanto, no es recomendable que sus compañeros sepan cuál es su verdadero origen. Por lo menos no todavía.

—Yo… —la castaña juntó coraje—. Ya había pensado en eso.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Snape.

—No me sorprende. Es usted una persona en apariencia muy astuta e inteligente, señorita Granger. Así que es de esperar que entienda que uno puede ser juzgado por su apellido o sus orígenes, pero que no es eso lo que realmente importa. Ya lo hemos comprobado hoy con el señor Potter. La fama no lo es todo. Un individuo con un apellido… _respetable_ —hizo una mueca de desagrado—, puede echar por tierra cualquier prejuicio sobre su persona demostrando su total incapacidad e incompetencia.

Hermione asintió.

—Comprendo, profesor Snape.

—Excelente. Sea cautelosa y gánese el respeto de sus compañeros, señorita Granger. Tiene el potencial.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Snape se puso de pie y abandonó el aula, dejando a Hermione allí sola. Y mientras ella regresaba a encontrarse con sus compañeros para la clase de Encantamientos, sopesó con cuidado el consejo que su profesor le había dado. Aquello sólo confirmaba sus pensamientos. Debía demostrarles a todos quién era Hermione Granger, más allá de su apellido y su estatus de sangre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas**:

1. Quería avisarles que haré lo posible por actualizar todos los domingos, o a más tardar los lunes. Por suerte aún estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para escribir a mi antojo. Ya cuando inicie la Universidad a fin de mes, no sé de cuánto tiempo libre dispondré. Pero haré todo lo posible por mantener un ritmo constante.

2. Respecto al "consejo" que Snape le da a Hermione... tiene un poco que ver con que, en cierto modo, Hermione le recuerda a Lily. (Sangremuggle, excelente alumna...). Así que espero que, teniendo en cuenta eso, Snape no les haya parecido OoC.

3. No voy a hacer todos los capítulos de La Piedra Filosofal desde el punto de vista de Hermione en Slytherin, no quiero aburrirlos tanto, no se preocupen xD. Sólo voy a tomar ciertos hechos y agregar otros...

4. Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, tomatazo o palabra de aliento :)


	3. Sangresucia

Antes que nada, ¡mil disculpas a todos por esta imperdonable tardanza en actualizar! Sinceramente no tengo ninguna buena excusa. Al principio fue culpa de la página, que no me dejaba actualizar. Y luego nada más... me olvidé. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la universidad me ha tenido como loco. Pero aquí estoy de regreso, con el tercer capítulo de esta historia y dispuesto a mantener el ritmo prometido en un principio.

Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo ****3**

"**Sangresucia"**

Hermione regresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin con un grado de frustración infinito. Habían tenido la primera lección de Vuelo con la profesora Hooch, clase que habían compartido con los Gryffindor. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el año escolar, Hermione no había sido la mejor en una clase. En aquella oportunidad, quienes se habían destacado habían sido Draco (lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto) y Harry Potter (lo cual la ponía de los nervios).

Durante una semana entera, Hermione había tenido que soportar los relatos de Draco sobre lo bien que éste volaba. Relatos que, la mayoría de las veces y de la manera más inverosímil posible, acababan con el rubio escapando de helicópteros piloteados por _muggles_. Ella, que nunca jamás en su vida había pensado que una escoba sirviese para algo más que para barrer su habitación, había estado buscando de manera desesperada algún libro que la ayudase a evitar una humillación evidente. Lamentablemente, no lo había encontrado. No existía una sola página en _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ o _Vuelo de escobas entre rascacielos_, que le enseñase cómo volar. Por ello, en la clase de Madame Hooch, su escoba no había hecho más que rodar en el suelo, como si le tuviese pánico.

—No te aflijas, Hermione —había intentado consolarla Millicent—. Yo tampoco lo logré esta vez, seguro que tendremos éxito la próxima.

Pero por dentro, Hermione lo dudaba seriamente. Incluso aunque Millicent lograra montarse en su escoba, estaba segura que ésta se partiría a la mitad luego de elevarse un par de metros del suelo. Millicent no era una niña muy delgada que digamos, y las escobas del colegio eran tan resistentes como los encantamientos de Tracey, que accidentalmente se había incendiado una ceja en Encantamientos con tan sólo un movimiento de su varita.

—Potter está totalmente fuera de Hogwarts —se regocijó la voz de Draco, que acababa de ingresar a la Sala Común flanqueado por Gregory y Vincent.

Hermione y Millicent se voltearon hacia él.

—¿Realmente lo crees así, Draco? —preguntó Millicent, dudosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el rubio, que parecía no creer cómo su compañera podía ser tan idiota—. ¿No has visto cómo se puso McGonagall? ¡Estaba hecha una furia! Seguro que lo expulsan esta misma noche…

—¿Tú qué crees, Hermione? —le preguntó Gregory con voz pastosa, que se había dado cuenta que ella se mostraba un poco insegura acerca de la pronta expulsión de Potter.

—Bueno… —comenzó, dubitativa—. Sé que Madame Hooch dijo que cualquiera que la desobedeciere sería expulsado de Hogwarts pero, sinceramente, no creo que la profesora McGonagall sea capaz de expulsar a Potter. Es decir —agregó rápidamente, tras percatarse de la expresión de disgusto de Draco—, se nota a leguas que tiene preferencias por él. Seguro que busca alguna excusa para no echarlo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Pues si no lo hace, me quejaré con el profesor Snape —refunfuñó el chico, y se marchó ofuscado hacia su cuarto, claramente molesto por no haber recibido el apoyo incondicional de Hermione.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, Draco no paraba de dirigirle miradas furtivas a la mesa de Gryffindor. Más precisamente a Potter, que no paraba de cuchichear algo con su amigo el pelirrojo. Hermione había intentado leer sus expresiones para averiguar, aunque sea, si la conversación que tenían les provocaba dicha o disgusto. Lo había descubierto más o menos al mismo tiempo que Draco: Potter no estaba en absoluto triste, frustrado o asustado. Más bien parecía emocionado. Eso significaba que de seguro no lo expulsarían del colegio.

—Demonios —masculló Draco por lo bajo.

Pinchó con brusquedad un trozo de pastel de riñón, salpicando a Pansy, que estaba sentada frente a él. Millicent intentó reprimir una carcajada, mientras Vincent y Gregory se reían a más no poder, con la boca abierta.

—Les agradecería que no me mostrasen su cena en proceso de descomposición —les dijo Daphne, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Draco —le susurró entonces Hermione a su amigo—, creo que no van a expulsar a Potter…

—¿Estás bromeando, Hermione? ¡Por supuesto que no lo van a expulsar! ¡Mira nada más la cara de…!

—PERO —lo interrumpió la castaña, elevando la voz para hacerse oír—, se me ocurre algo para que _sí_ lo expulsen. ¿Te interesa?

Draco frunció los labios.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Los Gryffindor resaltan por su supuesta valentía, ¿es verdad? —Hermione se dio cuenta que de repente varios de sus compañeros de curso la observaban atentamente—. Pues bien, son entonces el tipo de personas que no se echarían atrás ante un reto, ¿me siguen? —evidentemente, Gregory y Vincent, que estaban más preocupados por su comida que por cualquier otra cosa, no la seguían. Pero eso era lo de menos—. El punto es, Draco, que si quieres ver a Potter fuera de este colegio, tienes que retarlo a hacer algo que rompa las reglas. Pero tiene que ser _sutil_. Los Gryffindor son valientes, no idiotas. A excepción, tal vez, de Weasley y Longbottom. Así que te sugiero que retes a Potter a un duelo. Tiene que ser a la medianoche, y tenemos que asegurarnos que Filch lo atrape.

—El Salón de Trofeos nunca se cierra con llave —aportó Daphne—. Theodore y yo podemos dejar un anónimo en el despacho de Filch comentándole que alguien estará allí a medianoche.

Theodore Nott, que también estaba en primer año y conocía a Daphne desde pequeño, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual ayudar o no. Hermione había notado que a Theodore le daba igual cualquier cosa.

—Perfecto entonces —sonrió Draco—. Hay que poner en marcha el plan "Expulsemos a Potter". Ustedes dos —les ordenó a Vincent y Gregory— acompáñenme a la mesa de los gatitos.

Aquella noche, en la Sala Común, Hermione se quedó hasta última hora terminando la tarea de Transformaciones. En realidad, sus apuntes sobre el proceso y los cambios químicos en la transformación de una cerilla en una aguja ya estaban listos. Pero algunos de sus compañeros no tenían su agilidad mental, así que ella amablemente se había ofrecido para ayudarlos. No porque reinara en su ser un compañerismo desinteresado, sino porque no quería que McGonagall le restara puntos a Slytherin cuando le preguntase a Millicent acerca de su tarea y ella le mostrase un dibujo de su gata.

—Finalmente has comprendido la teoría —le dijo Hermione luego de un rato—. Ahora, por favor, presta más atención a la ortografía.

—No entiendo —dijo entonces Pansy Parkinson, que ya estaba por irse a dormir— por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador te envió con nosotros y no con los cerebritos insufribles de los Ravenclaw.

Hermione respiró con calma.

—Porque una Slytherin, Pansy, puede ser astuta _e inteligente_, a diferencia de tu persona.

Pansy fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, pero cualquier contestación que pudo haber salido de su boca fue ahogada por las carcajadas de Draco. El rubio estaba recostado en uno de los sillones mientras que, a sus pies, Vincent y Gregory ya se habían dado por vencidos con su tarea y hacían caricaturas de Millicent.

—Esa respuesta ha sido muy buena, Hermione.

—¡Draco! —chilló Pansy.

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

La chica apretó los dientes y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Detrás de ella se marcharon Daphne y Tracey, que ya estaban bastante cansadas. Draco se acercó a la mesa donde Hermione estaba sentada y observó el reloj que se hallaba empotrado en la pared, sobre la chimenea.

—En cuestión de un par de horas, Filch atrapará a Potter y lo pondrá de patitas en la calle. Eres un genio, Hermione.

La castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó de muy buen humor. Cuando Hermione lo vio en la Sala Común, advirtió un rubor especial en sus mejillas, signo inconfundible de su felicidad. El rubio le deseó buenos días de una manera que no le había deseado a nadie desde el primer día de clases. Luego se dirigieron junto a sus compañeros al Gran Comedor, comentando el excelente día que hacía afuera.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que pusieron un pie en el Gran Comedor, Draco se quedó de piedra. Hermione dirigió automáticamente su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. No lo pudo creer. Allí estaba Potter, con aspecto cansado pero alegre, hablando animadamente con la comadreja Weasley y la mosquita muerta de Lavender Brown.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —fue lo que todos pensaron, pero Vincent Crabbe fue el único que se animó a verbalizarlo.

—¡DAPHNE! —chilló Draco—. ¿Le dejaron la nota a Filch?

—¡Por supuesto! —se defendió ella, ruborizándome.

Theodore confirmó las palabras de su amiga con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y entonces Pansy apareció detrás de ellos. De repente llevaba una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Parece que tu plan no salió bien después de todo, _cerebrito_ —picó a Hermione—. Bueno, supongo que no se podía esperar nada mejor de una _sangresucia_ —agregó con saña.

Para Hermione, el tiempo se detuvo.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Pansy? —preguntó Millicent.

De repente todos alternaban sus miradas entre Hermione, que se hallaba lívida, y Pansy, que no podía disimular su dicha.

—Lo que han oído. Hermione Granger es nacida de muggles. No tiene ni una sola gota de sangre mágica en sus venas.

—¡Eso es imposible! —bufó Draco—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no la habría enviado a Slytherin si fuese una _sangresucia_ —y clavó sus grises ojos en su amiga, esperando a que ella lo negara.

—Entonces explícame tú, Draco, por qué razón ella nunca habla de su familia. La madre de Vincent y tu propia madre, Draco, provienen del linaje de los Black, la familia sangre pura más reconocida del mundo mágico. El padre de Daphne proviene del linaje de los Greengrass, y su madre también es sangre pura. Todos aquí nos jactamos de nuestros antepasados. ¿Por qué ella nunca mencionó nada?

La semilla de la duda había sido sembrada, y de repente todos observaban a Hermione con desconfianza. Ella se mordió el labio. No sabía qué hacer. Era como si todas sus neuronas se hubieran congelado de repente. No podía pensar en absolutamente nada, sólo quería salir corriendo de allí. Así que eso hizo. Y aunque oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, no supo distinguir a quién le pertenecía la voz.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:**

1. Bueno, una vez más: espero sepan disculpar la demora, y ojalá hayan disfrutado el comentario. Ya saben, elogios, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido.

2. En el próximo capítulo, se viene el episodio del Troll. Ya estoy trabajando en ello :)


	4. Troll en las mazmorras

Como para la última actualización les hice esperar _demasiado_, ésta vez decidí actualizar un poquitín antes. Recién termino de escribir el capítulo (y aunque normalmente hubiese aguardado hasta el lunes), decidí publicarlo de inmediato. Esto es lo que haré a partir de ahora en más, publicar apenas acabe de escribir el capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Troll en las mazmorras"**

Hermione no faltó a absolutamente ninguna clase, pero se pasó la mañana llorando. En cada minuto libre que tenía se escondía en el baño del segundo piso, el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahí se desahogaba, prácticamente deshidratándose de tantas lágrimas que desechaba. Pero es que no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Pansy la había puesto al descubierto, le había revelado a sus compañeros que era una sangresucia, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir aquella situación. Draco, Daphne, Millicent… todos la odiarían por haberles mentido. Pero la odiarían más por no ser digna de pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, lo sabía.

La siguiente semana fue una completa tortura para la pobre Hermione. Todos sus compañeros de Casa la hacían a un lado, como si simplemente no existiese. En el Gran Salón se sentaba en la punta de la mesa de Slytherin, alejada de todos. En su cuarto, las chicas no le hablaban. Tracey, que desde un principio había sido amable con Hermione, ahora la miraba con un profundo desprecio, al igual que Pansy. Millicent ni siquiera la miraba, y Daphne era la única que realmente parecía apenada, pero aún así imitaba el comportamiento del resto de sus compañeras. Y ni hablar de sus compañeros varones. La indiferencia que a Hermione más le dolía, era la de Draco.

En las clases de Pociones, Hermione ahora tenía que compartir asiento con Theodore Nott que, aunque siempre había sido un chico de pocas palabras, no dudaba en mostrar su poco entusiasmo por compartir asiento con la castaña. Se sentaba en el extremo opuesto del banco, a punto de caerse al piso, como si Hermione fuese a contagiarle algún tipo de infección.

El profesor Snape la hizo quedarse después de clases, unos días antes de la celebración de Halloween.

—Señorita Granger, he notado que su comportamiento ha cambiado respecto a sus compañeros… —comenzó él, intentando no sonar condescendiente—. ¿Podría explicarme qué fue lo que ha sucedido?

—Pansy Parkinson se ha enterado —dijo Hermione en voz baja, conteniendo un inminente llanto—. Se ha enterado y se lo ha contado a los demás.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó el profesor con cierta brusquedad.

—¡Qué soy una sangremuggle! —sollozó Hermione.

Snape rodó los ojos, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a la niña. Luego entrelazó los dedos de las manos y aguardó unos segundos antes de hablar, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus pensamientos.

—Pensé que usted era un poco más inteligente que el resto de sus compañeros —le reprochó Snape.

—P-pero… —sollozó ella, sin comprender lo que su Jefe de Casa quería hacerle entender.

—Sin peros, señorita Granger —el profesor de Pociones se puso de pie—. Si no es capaz de encontrar una solución a este pequeño contratiempo, creo que la he sobreestimado demasiado. Ahora hágame el favor de marcharse. Y no quiero que me dirija la palabra hasta que haya encontrado una solución, ¿ha entendido?

Hermione asintió, a duras penas. Sentía que el profesor Snape estaba siendo demasiado dura con ella. No entendía qué podía hacer para echar por tierra las palabras de Pansy. La duda sobre su pureza de sangre ya estaba instalada. Y era como si su cerebro hubiese hecho cortocircuito. Hermione estaba segura que en cualquier otro momento, mil ideas le hubiesen cruzado la cabeza. Pero ahora estaba demasiado abrumada por sus sentimientos. No podía pensar.

Cuando abandonó las mazmorras, no advirtió que Draco estaba aguardando para entrar a hablar con el profesor Snape. Simplemente corrió, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, rumbo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, el único lugar en el que podía sufrir en paz, siempre y cuando Myrtle no apareciese para reprocharle alguna estupidez acerca de Hermione intentando quitarle el título de "Llorona".

La mañana de Halloween, flotaba por todos los pasillos el delicioso aroma a calabaza asada. La primera clase de los Slytherin era _Encantamientos_, asignatura que compartían con los Ravenclaw. Hermione ocupó un banco solitario al principio de la clase, pues no soportaba compartir lugar con alguno de sus compañeros de Casa, y verlos adoptar esa actitud de rechazo tan obvia. Oyó que algunos Ravenclaw susurraban y la señalaban, como si no entendieran por qué estaba allí sola, hasta que la voz de Pansy se hizo oír por sobre el resto de los murmullos:

—Granger no es digna de sentarse con ningún Slytherin, eso es lo que pasa —algunos de sus compañeros festejaron sus palabras con risas y aplausos.

Inesperadamente, una chica de Ravenclaw se puso de pie.

—En buena hora —fue todo lo que dijo.

Si disculpó con su compañera de banco y cruzó la clase para tomar asiento junto a Hermione. La castaña la observó, sin comprender ese estúpido acto de solidaridad propio de un Gryffindor, más que de un Ravenclaw.

—Mandy Brocklehurst —dijo la chica, que llevaba el cabello rubio oscuro atado en una larga trenza, y le tendió la mano.

Hermione la aceptó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

—Hermione Granger.

—¿Sabes? He notado en las pocas clases que compartimos, que eres _demasiado_ inteligente como para pertenecer a donde esas serpientes…

Hermione se tensó un poco. Sus compañeros de Casa podían tratarla mal por ser una sangresucia, pero ella estaba orgullosa de pertencer a Slytherin. Aún así, apreció el gesto de Mandy Brocklehurst, y compartir la clase con ella le alegró un poco la mañana.

Pero sólo un poco, porque cuando abandonó la clase, Pansy volvió al ataque.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle a Dumbledore que te cambie a Ravenclaw. Seguro que allí _sí _que aceptan sangresucias.

En el pasillo se produjo un silencio fantasmagórico. Los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff de primer año, que acababan de llegar para tener su clase de _Encantamientos_, se quedaron de piedra. Muchos comenzaron a murmurar en desaprobación, pero nadie hizo nada para poner a Pansy en su lugar. Hermione, que no creía capaz de sentirse todavía más humillada, se alejó corriendo rumbo al baño de Myrtle La Llorona. Pero cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que a Peeves se le había ocurrido hacer explotar los sanitarios, así que tuvo que conformarse con dirigirse al baño de las niñas del primer piso.

Y allí se pasó toda la mañana, y también la tarde. Encerrada en un cubículo, sollozando, deseando que sus padres la retirasen del colegio, volver a su antigua vida. Oía las voces de muchas de sus compañeras entrar y salir del baño, pero ninguna parecía interesarse por ella. Algunas dudaban, pero luego se arrepentían, como Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, de Gryffindor.

—Ha estado allí todo el día —oyó que le susurraba Parvati a Lavender—. ¿No crees que deberíamos intentar hablar con ella?

—¡Es una Slytherin! —le dijo Lavender—. No creo que quiera nuestro apoyo. Ni que se lo merezca tampoco —agregó con despreció.

—¿No has escuchado a Parkinson esta mañana? Es nacida de muggles…

Pero Lavender bufó, desacreditando esas palabras.

—Seguramente riñeron por algo, y Parkinson anda diciendo eso para avergonzarla. Además, ser nacida de muggles no es razón para andar llorando de esa manera, ¿verdad?

Parvati dudó, pero Hermione pudo suponer que asentía, porque al cabo de un rato ya no se las oyó a hablar. Durante un largo rato, no se oyó a nadie hablar. Seguramente era la hora de la cena.

* * *

—¿Qué no has oído a Quirrell? —le reprochó Daphne a Draco, cuando el resto de sus compañeros se dirigían a la Sala Común de Slytherin, guiados por Vivianne y Roman.

—Que hay un troll en las mazmorras, lo sé. ¡Y es por eso que debemos encontrar a Hermione! Ella no sabe nada, Daphne. Si quieres, puedes volver, yo iré solo a buscarla.

Daphne rodó los ojos, pero permaneció escondida detrás de Draco, debajo de una de las escaleras.

—¿Sabes que lo que estamos haciendo es estúpidamente Gryffindor, no?

Draco no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Cuando el tumulto de estudiantes desapareció, él y Daphne se escabulleron en dirección al baño de Myrtle La Llorona. Sabían que Hermione se pasaba allí casi la mitad del día, desde el momento en que todos habían dejado de hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, encontraron el baño vacío, y por un momento se quedaron allí de pie, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¿De verdad crees que Hermione es… sangremuggle? —preguntó Daphne.

Draco dudó un instante, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador jamás la habría puesto en Slytherin de ser así —repitió. Aquello era lo que se venía diciendo a sí mismo desde que Pansy le había sembrado la duda. Claro que Draco ahora sabía que era mentira, después de que el profesor Snape se lo hubiese confirmado. Pero también sabía que Hermione valía más por quién era ella misma, y no por quiénes eran sus padres.

—¿Y si nos fijamos en el baño de las niñas? —propuso Daphne.

Draco asintió, y hacia allí se dirigieron. Efectivamente, allí estaba Hermione, encerrada en uno de los cubículos, sollozando en silencio. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Draco y Daphne de pie frente a ella.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hay un troll en las mazmorras —le dijo Draco—, es mejor que vengas con nosotros a la Sala Común.

Hermione asintió, sin poder ocultar un poco de desilusión ante aquellas palabras.

—Y también venimos a pedirte perdón —agregó Daphne, con una sonrisa— por cómo te tratamos estos últimos días. No te lo mereces, sin importar si lo que dijo Pansy es verdad o mentira.

Ella y Hermione intercambiaron un breve abrazo.

—¡Habrá lugar para sentimentalismos luego! —exclamó Draco—. Ahora marchémonos, o el troll…

Pero enmudeció de repente tras escuchar una respiración ronca y entrecortada y ser invadidos por un hedor insoportable. Parado en la puerta del baño, bloqueándoles el paso, estaba el troll. Medía más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra. Su cuerpo era descomunal y deforme. Tenía una pequeña cabeza pelada, y sus piernas eran cortas y gruesas como troncos de árbol. Arrastraba un gran bastón de madera y lucía amenazador.

Daphne, Draco y Hermione lanzaron el grito de sus vidas, y corrieron a esconderse en uno de los cubículos. Oyeron al troll destrozar uno de los sanitarios con su gigantesco bastón, y volvieron a gritar. Entonces la puerta se abrió, y los tres pensaron que estaban salvados, que alguno de los profesores los había escuchado y había llegado para derrotar al troll.

Pero la imagen con la que los tres Slytherin se encontraron, fue mucho menos alentadora. Parados en la puerta estaban nada más ni da menos que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. De entre todas las personas que podrían haber llegado en su rescate… ellos.

—Estamos perdidos —oyó Hermione susurrar a Draco.

El troll intentó golpear a los tres niños, fallando por muy poco.

—¡Hay que distraerlo! —gritó Harry, y tomó un trozo de azulejo que se había desprendido de las paredes. Se lo lanzó al troll, llamando su atención durante unos segundos.

Daphne, Draco y Hermione aprovecharon aquel momento para escabullirse hasta la puerta. Draco estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero Hermione lo tomó de la manga. El troll había arrinconado a Weasley, y Potter le seguía lanzando cosas.

—¡No podemos irnos!

—Pero… —intentó zafarse Draco—. ¡Maldición, Hermione! —chilló, y sacó su varita, apuntando un trozo de lavabo a los pies del troll.

—¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! —el cascote se elevó en el aire, y Draco lo manipuló para golpear al troll en la cabeza.

Éste pareció olvidarse momentáneamente del Gryffindor, y fue a encararlo a ellos. Hermione y Daphne sacaron sus varitas, pero a ninguna se le ocurrió nada para decir, parecía como si de repente alguien las hubiese petrificado.

—¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! —se volvió a oír, en el momento en el que el troll se disponía aplastar a los tres Slytherin con su bastón de madera.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó. Cuando Hermione, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió, advirtió que Weasley apuntaba al bastón del troll con su varita. El trozo de madera había quedado suspendido sobre la cabeza del monstruo, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido. Entonces Weasley finalizó el hechizo, y el bastón golpeó la cabeza del troll con un ruido sordo. El monstruo cayó a los pies de los cincos chicos, que miraron su cuerpo estupefactos.

—¿Está… muerto? —preguntó Daphne.

Harry Potter se acercó y lo picó con su varita.

—Así parece.

Los cinco chicos intercambiaron miradas de matiz incomprensible. Hermione sabía que Draco quería agradecerles el haberlos salvado, y Potter y Weasley también. La vida de todos había estado en peligro en aquel baño, y todos habían intentado ayudar al otro. Pero también sabía que ninguno diría una palabra. Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor tenían cierto orgullo… y ni hablar de la enemistad que, hasta hacía tan sólo algunos días, parecía enfrentarlos.

Ninguno oyó los pasos que se acercaban al baño, ni advirtió la presencia de McGonagall, Quirrell y Snape, hasta que la profesora de Transformaciones rompió el silencio.

—¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, fulminándolos con una mirada gélida—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?

El profesor Quirrell obsrervó al troll y se dejó caer al suelo, tomándose el pecho. El profesor Snape enarcó una ceja, interrogando silenciosamente a sus propios alumnos.

Potter había abierto la boca para comenzar a recitar algún tipo de excusa, pero entonces Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Fue mi culpa, profesor —dijo, con voz ahogada—. Yo… vine a buscar el troll. Pensé que podía derrotarlo yo sola. Usted sabe, señor… —dejó la frase en suspenso, pero creyó que Snape comprendió lo que seguía. _Para derrotarlo y recuperar el respeto de mis compañeros. _

—Me sorprende de usted, señorita Granger —le dijo Snape—. Jamás pensé que fuese tan estúpida.

—Eso sigue sin explicarme —lo interrumpió McGonagall—, qué hacían el resto de ustedes aquí.

—Estábamos preocupados por Hermione —dijo entonces Draco.

—Y nosotros… —comenzó Potter, pero no parecía saber qué decir.

El profesor Snape lo interrumpió.

—Supongo que Potter y Weasley quisieron practicar alguna especie de proeza derrotando al troll, al igual que la señorita Granger —y fulminó con la mirada a Harry—. ¿Acaso es usted adicto a la fama, señor Potter?

El Gryffindor intercambió una mirada con Hermione, Daphne y Draco, que no rieron, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Cada uno debería perder al menos cinco puntos por esta estupidez —dijo entonces McGonagall—. Pero, dadas las circunstancias —y observó con cierto asco al troll—, también deberían ganar diez puntos cada uno. Eso queda en quince puntos para Slytherin y diez para Gryffindor. Ahora, a sus Salas Comunes.

Los cinco chicos abandonaron el baño y caminaron juntos y en silencio a través del pasillo, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse. Los leones subirían hacia su torre, y las serpientes bajarían hacia las mazmorras. Nadie parecía saber qué decir en aquel momento incómodo.

—Gracias —susurraron todos, casi al unísono, y se marcharon.

De camino a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Hermione, Draco y Daphne charlaron animadamente, suponiendo la cantidad de cosas que podrían haberle hecho al troll si no los hubiese atacado tan de sorpresa. Draco aseguró que habrían podido derrotarlos ellos solos si no hubiesen aparecido _Potter y Weasley_. Y hubo algo en la manera en la que lo dijo, sin malicia, sin rencor, que le hizo pensar a Hermione que algo iba a cambiar entre ellos a partir de entonces.

Después de todo, acababan de sobrevivir al ataque de un monstruo gigante, juntos. Ese tipo de cosas, simplemente, cambia a la gente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:**

1. Como siempre, ya saben. Por ustedes es que escribo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, aún si es para simplemente decir "Me gusta (o no) la historia". Ya saben, recibo vociferadoras, tomatazos y lo que se les ocurra xD. Además, quiero saber qué les pareció este capítulo en particular, porque es a partir de aquí cuando las cosas van a cambiar radicalmente... (Creo XD).

2. Si tienen dudas respecto a la charla que mantuvieron Draco y Snape... se va a aclarar en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo.

3. Por cierto... ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Pansy ahora que Hermione es nuevamente amiga de Draco? ¿Y cómo reaccionarán el resto de sus compañeros tras enterarse de la pequeña proeza de Herms, Draco y Daphne con Ron y Harry?

4. Se que hay muchos fanáticos del Dramione aquí... Y (aún cuando temo por mi vida) he de decirles que en esta historia no hay interés romántico entre Draco y Hermione. Más allá de que son muy peques todavía, me parece que Draco batea para el mismo equipo de Hermione, no sé si me entienden. Pero claro que, como escribo por ustedes, eso puede cambiar si no les gusta :)


	5. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Dos meses es muchísimo tiempo, soy consciente de ello. Como siempre, no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Sobre todo porque siempre digo que actualizaré lo antes posibles y luego me tardo décadas.

La verdad es que desde que subí el último capítulo, los exámenes no me dejaron respirar. Luego tuve vacaciones, sí, pero andaba falto de inspiración para escribir el fanfic. Fue entonces cuando empecé un proyecto nuevo, la escritura de una novela de invención propia, lo que me quita bastante tiempo para escribir otras cosas. Luego se me acabaron las vacaciones y hoy estoy nuevamente volviéndome loco con la universidad.

Recién termino de escribir este capítulo, que no es ni tan bueno ni tan largo como el resto, pero espero que les guste de todas formas. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, esta vez no haré promesas sin sentido. Sólo espero que la historia les guste lo suficiente como para continuar leyendo.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"**Gryfindor vs. Slytherin"**

El estadio de Quidditch estaba a punto de estallar. Aquel partido no sólo era el primero de la temporada sino que, además, se producía entre dos equipos que tenían una rivalidad ancestral. Las gradas rebosaban de gente; por todos lados se oían gritos y cánticos de apoyo tanto al equipo de Gryffindor como al de Slytherin. No había prácticamente nadie en todo el colegio que no estuviese allí, expectante por ver a los equipos empezar a jugar.

—Potter puede habernos ayudado con lo del troll —le dijo Draco a Hermione—, pero sinceramente espero que hoy se rompa algún hueso.

Hermione rió debajo de su bufanda verde y plateada, divertida. Draco la observó con una ceja alzada, pero al cabo de unos segundos también sonrió. Aunque estaba claro que quería que Slytherin ganara aquel partido, ya no le deseaba a Harry Potter una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ni que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts o algo por el estilo. No es que le simpatizara demasiado, pero ya no sentía la misma animosidad que antes.

—¡Ya está por empezar! —exclamó Daphne, que observaba hacia el centro del estadio con sus binoculares.

Entonces la señora Hooch dio un prolongado pitido con su silbato de plata y las quince escobas se elevaron altísimas en el aire. Lee Jordan relataba el partido, pero entre los gritos de la multitud y las interrupciones que hacía McGonagall en pos de un relato más imparcial, Hermione no entendía casi nada.

Draco maldijo cuando Gryffindor anotó el primer tanto. Hermione intentaba seguir el partido, moviendo los ojos de un lado para el otro, pero le estaba costando bastante. Así que se limitaba a captar lo esencial y gritar en apoyo a su equipo.

—¡La snitch! —se oyó gritar a Blaise un par de asientos más arriba.

Potter y Higghs, el buscador de Slytherin, se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la brillante pelotita alada. Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo. Incluso los cazadores se habían olvidado de continuar jugando. Todo el mundo estaba absorto en la frenética carrera que los buscadores habían emprendido para atrapar la snitch.

Pero entonces Marcus Flint, por muchos conocido como la cría de troll, y que además era el capitán de Slytherin, le cerró el paso a Harry Potter, que casi resbala de su escoba. Tres cuartas partes del público estallaron en un grito de reclamo, aquello había sido falta. Sin embargo, la multitud de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, incluida Hermione. El episodio de Halloween la podía haber unido un poco más a Potter, pero de ninguna manera ella quería que su equipo resultase derrotado en aquella oportunidad.

El partido continuó con relativa normalidad unos minutos más, hasta que Daphne se acercó a Hermione para decirle algo.

—Oye, ¿qué le sucede a la escoba de Harry?

Hermione no tenía idea acerca de qué le estaba hablando su amiga, así que le pidió prestado los binoculares para observar mejor. En aquel instante Slytherin anotó un tanto y todas las serpientes estallaron en aplausos. A su izquierda, Draco dio un saltito de felicidad. Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta. La escoba de Potter iba en zigzag por el aire y de vez en cuanto daba violentas sacudidas que amenazaban con tirarlo de la escoba. Entonces comenzó a elevarse más y más en el aire…

La multitud jadeó. La escoba había dado una feroz sacudida que dejó al Gryffindor colgando de una mano, intentando mantenerse a salvo a duras penas…

—Oh, no, alguien está hechizando la escoba de Potter —susurró Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco—. Eso es imposible, se necesita magia muy poderosa para tomar control de una escoba como esa…

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Hay que hacer algo, —susurró Daphne, nerviosa.

Aún con los binoculares en su poder, Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar la tribuna. Estaba segura que alguien estaba hechizando la escoba de Potter. Tenía que descubrir quién y hacer algo al respecto, no lo podía dejar así. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la parte de la tribuna en la que se hallaban los profesores y emitió un gemido de asombro.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Draco, quitándole los binoculares para observar él también.

—Es el profesor Snape —dijo Hermione, incrédula—. Él está hechizando la escoba…

Daphne abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡No puede ser! —bufó Draco—. El profesor Snape no haría eso… ¿o sí?

—Draco, se reconocer una maldición cuando la veo. El profesor Snape está observando fijo a Potter y murmura palabras incomprensibles. Aunque nos cueste creerlo…

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —chilló Daphne, cuando la escoba dio otra violenta sacudida.

Al otro lado del campo, los Gryffindors estaban desesperados. Weasley se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Brown estaba a punto de llorar y Longbottom estaba escondido dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid. Quedaba claro que nadie más había advertido lo que Hermione. Si ella no hacía algo, nadie más lo haría. Tenía que ayudarlo.

—Vuelvo enseguida —les dijo a sus amigos, y desapareció entre la multitud.

A Hermione no le costó mucho pasar desapercibida entre la gente mientras se dirigía a las gradas de los profesores. Estaban todos observando perplejos a Harry Potter colgando de su escoba a mitad del cielo. Pudo oír que algunos miembros de Slytherin pedían que cayera al suelo y se hiciese añicos, pero la mayoría se hallaba genuinamente preocupada.

Hermione no se detuvo a disculparse cuando accidentalmente tropezó con Quirrel. Su único objetivo era llegar hasta donde se encontraba el profesor Snape. Cuando lo hizo, se agachó y conjuró desde su varita unas inofensivas llamaradas azules, que servirían lo suficiente como para llamar la atención y romper el contacto visual. Aún no podía creer que ese profesor que estaba maldiciendo a Harry Potter fuera el mismo que días atrás la había aconsejado acerca de su status de sangre. Aquel comportamiento simplemente no encajaba.

Snape tardó casi treinta segundos en darse cuenta que se estaba quemando. Tras oír su aullido de dolor, Hermione hizo desaparecer el fuego y se alejó de allí a toda prisa. Cuando llegó nuevamente donde Daphne y Draco, Potter ya había recuperado el control de su escoba. Es más, había logrado atrapar la snitch.

—No es justo —refunfuñaba Draco de regreso a la Sala Común—. Él no la atrapó, ¡casi se la traga!

—Eso no importa ahora —lo interrumpió Hermione—. ¿Por qué el profesor Snape quiso tirar a Potter de la escoba?

Daphne se encogió de hombro mientras decía la contraseña y los tres atravesaban el pasillo hasta llegar finalmente al interior de la Sala Común. Una vez allí, Draco y Hermione se dejaron caer sobre uno de los sillones, pero Daphne se disculpó y bajó a su cuarto a finalizar su tarea de Herbología.

—Draco —insistió Hermione—, entiendo que no sientas mucha simpatía por Potter, ¡pero lo que sucedió en el campo de Quidditch fue grave! ¡Podría haber muerto!

Draco revoleó los ojos y se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad. Luego observó a Hermione a los ojos, con seguridad.

—Hermione, el profesor Snape no es una mala persona. Sí, a veces parece lo contrario, pero dudo mucho que sea capaz de intentar asesinar a Potter bajo las narices de Dumbledore. Además… —pero se cortó ahí, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir algo de lo cual no estaba seguro si podía hablar o no.

—Además, ¿qué? —lo pinchó Hermione.

—¿Recuerdas que después de lo que dijo Pansy, luego de una clase te quedaste a hablar con él? —Hermione asintió y él prosiguió—. Bueno, yo estaba fuera del aula en esa oportunidad, esperando para hablar con él. ¿Sabes qué fui a preguntarle?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea.

—Le pregunté si de verdad eras una sangresucia —se produjo un breve silencio y luego Draco continuó hablando—. Me dijo que era verdad, que tú eras nacida de muggles, pero que eso no debía importarme. Tú no elegiste que tus padres no fueran magos, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador _sí_ te eligió a ti para estar en Slytherin, y eso es lo que importa. Eso es lo que tiene que importarme —Draco suspiró, no parecía resultarle fácil continuar con aquella conversación—. Y creo que tiene razón. Te considero mi amiga, Hermione, más allá de tu status de sangre. Y si alguien se atreve a meterse nuevamente contigo por eso, te juro que yo voy a…

Pero Draco no pudo terminar aquella frase, porque Hermione le dio un gran abrazo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho para ella.

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para la Navidad y Hogwarts estaba helado. Un viento gélido azotaba los pasillos del colegio y era común ver a los alumnos mantenerse lo más cerca posibles unos de otros cuando se dirigían de una clase a otra. Una de las peores horas era la de Pociones, porque tenía lugar en las mazmorras, que era tal vez uno de los sitios más fríos de todo el castillo. Ni siquiera los mismos Slytherin podían soportar estar allí sin que les castañearan un poco los dientes.

—Oye, Herm… ehm… Granger —la llamó Harry Potter en una oportunidad, a la salida de una de las clases de Pociones.

Ella intercambió una mirada de curiosidad con Draco, pero se acercó sin dudarlo.

—Potter —lo saludó.

—Yo quería… ehm… agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en el partido de Quidditch.

Hermione arrugó la frente, preguntándose cómo es que Potter se había enterado de aquello. Los únicos que estaban al tanto de lo sucedido con Snape eran ella misma, Draco y Daphne. Oh, claro. Daphne. Hermione giró el rostro para observar a una abochornada Daphne, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y no exactamente por el frío.

—Bueno, tampoco iba a dejarte morir, ¿no? —bromeó ella, para restarle importancia, y ambos rieron.

Aunque detrás de Potter, Weasley y Brown no se veían muy contentos con aquel acercamiento, como si todavía dudaran de Hermione por el simple hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin.

—De todas maneras, no era eso para lo que te llamaba —continuó el Gryffindor—. Yo… nosotros… necesitamos tu ayuda.

Aquello resultaba tan inverosímil, que Hermione se vio obligada a preguntar.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Por qué?

—No puedo contártelo todo ahora, pero necesitamos saber quién es Nicholas Flamel, y no tenemos ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar.

—Ese nombre no me suena de nada, pero si me dices por qué necesitas averiguar datos sobre él, _tal vez_ te pueda ayudar.

Harry Potter suspiró, sin saber por dónde empezar. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Snape salió del aula y los espantó a todos, obligándolos a apresurarse a ir a su siguiente clase. Y desde entonces, Harry y Hermione no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a hablar. Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y Hermione estaba de regreso en el Expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo a su casa, pensando en quién era Nicholas Flamel y qué lo hacía tan importante como para que Potter y sus amigos le hubieran pedido su ayuda…

* * *

**Notas**:

**1.** Se reciben reviews, howlers, bombas fétidas, tomatazos y lo que sea, ya saben :)

**2.** A la historia no le quedan muchos capítulos (guíense más o menos por la línea argumental del libro). No sé cuántos realmente, pero este primer año de Hermione como alumna de Slytherin se acabará pronto. Aún no sé si continuaré la historia en segundo año, eso ya depende de ustedes. Mientras tanto, disfruten ésta :)


	6. Nicholas Flamel

Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, de verdad. No saben lo mucho que significa para mí recibir un comentario, ni lo contento que me pongo cuando los leo :)

Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, que lo tenía terminado desde hacía varios días...

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Nicholas Flamel"**

Sentada en la cama de su habitación, Hermione contempló la última carta que había recibido de parte de Draco. No se extendía demasiado, pero en ella le relataba lo aburrido que había sido pasar las vacaciones de invierno en Grecia y que, aunque nunca pensó que diría algo así, extrañaba muchísimo Hogwarts, ya que por lo menos allí se divertía más.

Hermione sintió la tentación de responder a aquella carta y preguntarle a Draco si por casualidad no sabía quién era Nicholas Flamel. Ella no había encontrado absolutamente nada en sus libros de texto, y en su casa tampoco tenía muchos lugares dónde buscar. Sus padres eran muggles, así que preguntarles estaba descartado. Pero se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, los padres de Draco sí pudieran saber algo al respecto. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que a Potter le hiciera mucha gracia que Draco estuviera al tanto de lo que fuera que anduviera buscando…

—Qué más da —dijo en voz alta luego de un rato de meditación, aunque no había nadie en su cuarto que pudiera oírla—. Draco es mi amigo, no tiene nada de malo que le hable acerca de esto. Además, Harry ni siquiera me explicó por qué me lo preguntaba.

Entonces hizo una pausa, al darse cuenta que había llamado "Harry" a Potter. Se encogió de hombros, no sonaba mal después de todo. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre la cama hasta la mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaba un trozo de pergamino que le había sobrado de uno de sus ensayos de Transformaciones. Cogió también una pluma y garabateó un par de oraciones en las que le relataba a Draco acerca de sus propias vacaciones en los Alpes. Cerca del final agregó una pregunta al pasar acerca de Nicholas Flamel, rogando que a Draco no le pareciera demasiado sospechoso.

Pero la contestación del rubio nunca llegó, y Hermione no supo si preocuparse o no por ello. En su mente, existían dos alternativas posibles. La primera consistía en que Draco no le hubiera contestado porque no consideraba que aquella pregunta necesitara una respuesta inmediata. La segunda posibilidad, en cambio, a Hermione le resultaba un poco más perturbadora. Draco sabía quién era Nicholas Flamel, ya fuera por propios conocimientos o gracias a sus padres, y la información era tan perturbadora que prefería hablar de ello en persona, en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Días después, Hermione se encontró en uno de los vagones del tren sintiéndose _demasiado_ nerviosa. ¿Y si ese tal Nicholas Flamel era un mago oscuro o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Draco las razones que se escondían detrás de su pregunta? ¿Debía decirle que estaba ayudando a Potter —Harry, se corrigió mentalmente— y sus amigos? Las relaciones entre el rubio y el moreno podían ya no ser tan tensas como antes, pero no estaba segura de que el hecho de que ella se llevara bien con el Gryffindor le fuera a causar mucha gracia.

—Hola —dijo de repente una voz femenina.

Por la manera en la que Hermione saltó en su asiento, parecía como si le acabaran de avisar que había suspendido Transformaciones. Pero cuando se recuperó del susto observó que la chica que estaba parada en la entrada del compartimiento era Mandy, la chica de Ravenclaw que se había sentado con ella cuando apenas se había peleado con Draco y el resto de los Slytherin. No llevaba su equipaje con ella, lo que significaba que no planeaba sentarse allí.

—Oh, eras tú, Mandy —saludó Hermione, ahora un poco más tranquila.

La chica de cabello rubio sonrió.

—¿A quién esperabas acaso? ¿A le Muerte misma?

—Algo así… —terció Hermione, imaginándose cómo se pondría Draco nada más enterarse que ella estaba ayudando a Harry Potter y sus gatitos.

—Oye… parece que al final hiciste las pases con tus… —Mandy dudó, como si la palabra que estaba a punto de usar no fuera la indicada— _amigos_ —finalizó. Hermione asintió—. Bueno, sólo venía a decirte que, a pesar de eso, cuentas con mi apoyo. Ellos no son los únicos amigos que puedes tener Hermione. Yo ni te lo recomendaría.

La expresión de Hermione pareció volverse demasiado ácida, porque de inmediato Mandy se dio cuenta que había pronunciado las palabras equivocadas. Sin embargo, como Hermione era conciente de que la Ravenclaw realmente no tenía malas intenciones, intentó ser lo más políticamente correcta que la situación le permitió.

—Te agradezco el gesto, Mandy. Pero _ellos_ son mis amigos. Yo los elegí y ellos me eligieron. Y estamos bien —concluyó, poniéndole punto final a la situación.

Mandy asintió.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —le exigió entonces una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Inmediatamente después de aquellas palabras se hizo presente la figura de Draco, que en esa oportunidad iba acompañado por Vincent y Gregory. Observó a Mandy, que no se había movido de su lugar, con el ceño fruncido, e hizo ademán de espantar moscas en el aire. La chica de Ravenclaw lo fulminó con la mirada, ofendida. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó. Draco se dejó caer sobre el asiento que enfrentaba a Hermione.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó como saludo—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estuve buscando por todo el tren!

—Draco —esbozó ella con una sonrisa, también a modo de saludo—. En ningún momento me moví de aquí. Gregory, Vincent —agregó luego, en dirección a los dos mastodontes que eran sus compañeros.

Ellos apenas se dieron cuenta que Hermione les hablaba, estaban demasiado ocupados probando Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores y rogando que no les tocase una que supiera a vómito. La cara de asco de Vincent cuando mordió una gragea que resultó tener gusto a tierra fue fenomenal, y provocó las carcajadas de los otros tres Slytherin. Aún estaban descostillándose de la risa cuando Daphne ingresó al compartimiento.

—¿Quieren decirme de qué demonios se ríen? —preguntó de mala gana.

Brevemente, Draco y Hermione se turnaron para intentar ilustrarle los chistosísima que había sido la cara de Vincent al probar la gragea. Sin embargo, y aunque ellos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, a Daphne no pareció causarle mucha gracia. Al parecer, su hermana pequeña, Astoria, le había estropeado una de sus novelas favoritas durante las vacaciones. Y por más que sus padres le habían comprado una nueva, a Daphne aquella pérdida le seguía doliendo. Hermione la comprendía a la perfección, pero Vincent y Gregory, que tenían el mismo grado de empatía que un trozo de madera, se marcharon a buscar alguna manera de divertirse en los pasillos del tren.

Draco aprovechó aquel momento para hablar acerca de la carta que había recibido durante el receso de invierno.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿por qué querías saber quién es Nicholas Flamel?

La castaña, que había logrado olvidarse del asunto, de repente se puso tensa.

—¿Por qué, qué has averiguado? —dijo ella, evitando así responder a la pregunta que le había formulado su amigo.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, conciente de la táctica de la castaña, pero aún así decidió responder. Sabía que Hermione se lo diría luego. Así que empezó a hablar. Le contó a Hermione (y también a Daphne, que no entendía mucho pero escuchaba con atención), que él nunca había oído antes el nombre de Nicholas Flamel, por lo que había decidido recurrir a alguien con más experiencia. La primera opción había sido su padre, pero había acabado por preguntarle a su madre, que era más accesible en eso de las preguntas.

Nicholas Flamel resultaba ser un alquimista que había trabajado con Dumbledore tiempo atrás, a quien había ayudado a descubrir los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. Además, era el descubridor de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia capaz de convertir cualquier metal en oro puro y de producir el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal a quien lo bebe.

—Esa Piedra Filosofal suena a algo que todo el mundo querría tener —comentó Daphne en cuanto Draco finalizó su relato.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Así que Nicholas Flamel era el creador de la Piedra Filosofal. Un objeto valioso y muy codiciado, sin duda alguna. La pregunta era… ¿Qué quería Harry Potter con Nicholas Flamel? ¿Por qué quería saber quién era ese mago? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la Piedra Filosofal? Hermione negó mentalmente. No, Harry no parecía el tipo de persona que anduviera en busca de la vida eterna. Pero… ¿y entonces?

—¡Hermione! —la voz de Draco la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Parecías como en trance. Te estaba preguntando que por qué querías saber quién era Nicholas Flamel. No estarás soñando con la vida eterna, ¿o sí? —bromeó.

La castaña suspiró. Estaba dispuesta a contarles a Draco y Daphne que había sido Harry Potter quien le había pedido ayuda con el tema… pero no estaba muy segura acerca de cómo podría llegar a reaccionar su mejor amigo. Y en efecto, una vez que Hermione les reveló la verdad, Draco se sintió increíblemente ofendido, insultado y hasta ultrajado. No podía creer que con una simple pregunta a su madre hubiera _ayudado_ a Potter. Pero incluso detrás de su aparente enojo, Draco no podía esconder cuán curioso se sentía acerca de lo que buscaba Potter con Nicholas Flamel…

* * *

—Estas clases son aburridísimas —bufó Draco, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su ejemplar de _"Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección"_, de Quentin Trimble.

A su derecha, Hermione tomaba apuntes frenéticamente. No muy lejos de allí, Vincent y Crabbe roncaban a más no poder; Pansy, sentada junto a Blaise, lo fulminaba con la mirada; y Daphne intentaba persuadir a Theodore de que dejara de garabatear el borde de su libro y rayase el suyo propio.

—Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—, Quirrel apesta. Necesitamos alguien que realmente nos enseñe Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no un bueno para nada como este tipo.

—Oh, ¿acaso _cerebrito-Granger_ está criticando a un profesor? —siseó Pansy con saña.

Hermione apretó los dientes y se giró, dispuesta a contestar. Pansy había dejado de molestarle desde el día en que la castaña había vuelto a juntarse con Draco. Sin embargo, ahora parecía recuperada del shock inicial y estaba dispuesta a volver a la carga. En ese caso, Hermione no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Cierra el hocico, _cara de bulldog_.

Aquel insulto produjo varias risas entre sus compañeros. Incluso algunos Hufflepuff se animaron sonreír, divertidos ante la ocurrencia. Pero Pansy estaba roja como un tomate, no podía creer que Hermione le hubiera dicho aquello. Golpeó el banco con un puño mientras a su lado, el pequeño Blaise ponía cara de _por qué a mí_.

—¿N-niñas? —tartamudeó entonces el inútil de Quirrel—. ¿Su-su-sucede a-algo?

Pansy y Hermione se lanzaron miradas que sacaban chispas, pero ninguna dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando el profesor dio la clase por finalizada, liberando a los alumnos. Hermione casi se cae al suelo cuando Pansy pasó junto a ella y la golpeó deliberadamente en el hombro. Hermione, que nunca se salía de sus casillas, estuvo muy tentada de sacar su varita y echarle a la morena un _Petrificus Totalus_, pero se contuvo.

Draco sonreía, divertido.

—No entiendo qué te parece tan gracioso.

—¡Tu cara, Hermione! —se burló él—. Si las miradas matasen…

La castaña entrecerró los ojos en señal de que aquello no le causaba mucha gracia.

—Sabes que es su culpa —le dijo, mientras salían del aula de Defensa.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —respondió él en un tono que le restaba importancia al asunto. Luego agregó—: Pero tienes que entenderla. Se siente frustrada porque tú eres la amiga del chico más genial de todo Hogwarts y ella no.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—Vaya ego.

Daphne se les unió minutos después, y los tres se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, que resultaba ser Herbología, en los invernaderos. Hermione sabía que aquella no era una clase que a Draco le agradara mucho, puesto que detestaba ensuciarse la ropa con tierra. ¡Y ni hablar de si se manchaba la cara o se despeinaba el cabello! A veces, ella y Daphne aprovechaban esa clase para echarle en cara al rubio su actitud de niño mimado que no jugaba con tierra.

Estaban llegando al invernadero cuando Hermione divisó, a lo lejos, la caballera pelirroja de Ronald Weasley. Iba acompañado de Brown y Longbottom, pero no había señales de Harry Potter por ningún lado. Desde que había regresado al colegio, Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con Harry y hablar acerca de lo que había logrado averiguar sobre Nicholas Flamel. Por aquellos días, el Gryffindor se veía demasiado nervioso y asustado, incluso un poco pálido. Al parecer, los entrenamientos de Quidditch estaban resultando demasiado duros. Debilucho.

—¡Oye, Weasley! —gritó entonces, sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo.

El pelirrojo de Gryffindor se detuvo en seco y observó a Hermione como si ésta fuera un fantasma. Draco y Daphne intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero siguieron a su amiga a medida que ella acortaba distancia con el chico Weasley. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione se dio cuenta que su acción había resultado demasiado imprudente. Todo el mundo en cincuenta metros a la redonda los estaba observando.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —le preguntó.

Ronald Weasley la miró con el mismo cariño con el que miraría a una araña peluda.

—¿Ahora es "Harry"? —ironizó Lavender Brown, a metros de donde se encontraban ellos. Neville Longbottom la calló con un disimulado codazo.

—Harry está en la enfermería, Granger. Aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Lástima que no va a poder ser. Este fin de semana es el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, y Harry necesita concentrarse porque… —y entonces, finalmente, Weasley pareció caer en la cuenta de por qué Hermione quería hablar con su amigo—. ¿Acaso has averiguado algo de Nicholas Flamel? —susurró, con la intención de que Draco y Daphne no los oyeran.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Pues sí. Y no te molestes por ellos —dijo, refiriéndose a sus amigos—, ya lo saben.

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada.

—En ese caso, puedes decirme a mí lo que sepas.

—¡De ninguna manera! O hablo con Harry, o ustedes pueden seguir buscando por sus propios medios. Tú eliges.

—¿Por qué no se lo dibujas, Hermione? —acotó Draco—. Parece que tiene problemas para comprender lo que le acabas de decir… A que es un poquito lento, ¿no crees?

—¡Cierra la maldita boca, Malfoy! —gritó Weasley, rojo hasta la médula.

Draco le hubiera soltado un insulto aún mayor si no hubiera sido porque Hermione lo interrumpió. No porque no quisiera ver cómo el rubio dejaba en ridículo al pelirrojo, sino porque se les estaba yendo el tiempo en tonterías y ella, de ninguna manera, estaba dispuesta a llegar tarde a la clase de Herbología.

—¿Y bien, Weasley? —insistió.

—Supongo que podrás hablar con Harry el domingo, luego del partido —soltó entre dientes, no muy convencido.

—Perfecto —sonrió Hermione.

* * *

**Notas**:

**1.** En este capítulo apareció nuevamente Mandy, quien en realidad no tiene mucha importancia. Sólo me sirvió de excusa para mostrar cuánto aprecia Hermione a sus amigos. También volví a meter a la desaparecida Pansy, que lo único que hace es molestar a Hermione. Envidia pura.

**2.** Como ya dije en la actualización anterior, al fic le quedan pocos capítulos. De hecho, no sé si va a llegar a los diez (aunque capaz que sí). Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo siete. Capaz que tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, no será mucho.

**3.** Por último, los invito a lanzarme algún que otro tomatazo o comentario bonito, tanto en este fic como en alguno de los otros que tengo subidos :)


	7. Atando cabos

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias a quienes comentaron el anterior :)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Atando cabos"**

El partido de "Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff" parecía ser de lo más interesante que se había visto en mucho tiempo puesto que, por primera vez, el profesor Snape oficiaría de árbitro. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. Hacerlo sería prácticamente cuestionar la autoridad del Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, algo que no estaba en los planes de absolutamente ningún alumno. A todo el mundo aquel dato le resultaba curioso, pero Hermione parecía ser realmente la única a la que la noticia la perturbaba.

Desde que se había enterado que su profesor de Pociones reemplazaría a Madam Hooch en el partido de los leones contra los tejones, Hermione había tenido que morderse la lengua para no decir nada delante de Draco que pusiera al rubio de mal humor. Draco sentía por el profesor Snape un gran respeto y admiración, y la castaña sabía que no le caería nada bien ningún cuestionamiento sobre su persona. Ella también respetaba y admiraba a su jefe de casa, pero no podía negar que el hecho de que justamente él de entre todos los profesores de Hogwarts se hubiera ofrecido para efectuar de árbitro resultaba ciertamente sospechoso. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido en el último partido.

Cuando minutos antes de celebrarse el partido Hermione ya no pudo quedarse callada y le reveló a Draco lo que pensaba, éste le restó importancia.

—¿Otra vez con eso de que el profesor Snape intentó hechizar la escoba de Potter? ¡Deliras, Hermione! —se rió el rubio mientras avanzaba rumbo al estado de Quidditch enfundado en una bufanda verde y plata.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía que Draco no quería aceptar la verdad, así que apeló a Daphne, que caminaba presurosa junto a ellos.

—¡Pero Daphne también lo vio! ¿Verdad, Daph?

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, evidenciando cierta duda.

—Sé lo que piensas, Hermione, y te comprendo. ¿Pero no crees que sea muy raro que el profesor Snape, en caso de que realmente hubiera querido hechizar la escoba de Harry, ahora se ofrezca como árbitro? Es decir, todo el mundo lo estará viendo, no podrá intentar hacer nada.

La castaña reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amiga y se sintió tonta por no haberlo pensado antes. Daphne tenía razón. En su posición como árbitro del juego, el profesor Snape no tendría oportunidad de realizar ningún movimiento en falso. Alumnos y profesores estarían pendiente de él, sobre todo McGonagall, para asegurar que su arbitraje resultase lo más imparcial posible.

—¿No te lo dije? —la pinchó Draco, divertido—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, a _San Potter_ no le pasará absolutamente nada…

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

* * *

Snape cobró un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff sin motivo aparente, y la multitud de Gryffindor no dudó un solo segundo en alzarse en gritos de protesta. Hermione, Draco y Daphne estaban allí, no muy lejos de donde se hallaban Weasley y sus amigos, que se quejaban sin parar. A Draco no le hacía gracia estar rodeado de leones, pero Hermione había insistido en que no podían perderle la huella a la _comadreja_ (como Draco solía referirse hacia Ron), si querían que luego éste los condujese a hablar con Potter.

—La verdad es que no entiendo por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador manda a todos los perdedores a Gryffindor —dijo Draco de repente.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Comenzaba a aburrirse y, cuando se aburría, Draco tendía a molestar a otras personas. Sus amigas no creían que fuese muy inteligente de su parte molestar Gryffindors cuando estaban rodeados de ellos, pero sabía que no iban a poder persuadirlo tan fácilmente. Para su suerte (o tal vez no), solamente Longbottom lo oyó. Draco tomó ventaja de eso.

—Miren a Longbottom por ejemplo. Es patético y no tiene cerebro. Si no llevara la cabeza pegada al cuello, la perdería. Es un ejemplo de lo que es un completo perdedor.

El niño enrojeció, pero por un par de segundos no dijo nada. Parecía ser huésped de una lucha interna. Finalmente, aunque aún se notaba en su rostro la duda, Neville Longbottom dio un paso al frente dispuesto a responderle a Draco.

—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy.

Draco lo observó despectivamente, sin hacer caso el pedido silencioso de paz que le hacía Hermione. Sonrió con ironía antes de responder.

—Apuesto a que sí, regordete.

Hermione estaba segura de que, de no haber atrapado Harry la snitch justo en ese mismo instante, Longbottom habría sido capaz de abalanzarse sobre Draco para golpearlo. La multitud de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y vítores y se abrazaron entre ellos, jubilosos, impidiendo así que Neville llegara hasta donde se encontraban los tres Slytherin.

El festejo de los leones duró todavía varios minutos más. Cuando Ronald Weasley finalmente dejó de saltar como un loco, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. La desconfianza se le notaba en el rostro. Iba acompañado de Neville Longbottom y Lavender Brown, quien le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de total desprecio.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo, que lideraba el grupo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, inseguro de si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no. Pero sabía que, si Harry le había pedido ayuda a Hermione, era porque no tenía otra opción. Y en ese momento realmente no podían dejar de lado ningún tipo de ayuda, por más que proviniera de una serpiente como ella.

—Harry nos esperará cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid en cuanto salga de los vestuarios. Allí no habrá mucha gente y podrán… podremos hablar tranquilos.

Hermione asintió y, flanqueada por Draco y Daphne, siguieron a los tres Gryffindor rumbo al lugar mencionado. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando no encontraron a Harry Potter allí. Y a pesar de que Weasley dijo que seguramente estaba a punto de llegar, pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hasta que Potter finalmente apareció. Lucía bastante perturbado, como si acabara de presenciar la escena de una película de terror.

—Pot… Harry —lo saludó Hermione.

Él se le quedó observando, como un tonto, aparentemente aún conmocionado por una situación que el resto desconocía.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Weasley, preocupado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione no pasó por alto que miraba con cierta desconfianza a Draco, que en aquel momento se dedicaba a contemplar las nubes que surcaban el cielo, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor careciera de real importancia.

—Ron me dijo que has descubierto quién es Nicholas Flamel —dijo, y Hermione asintió—. ¿Y bien? —la presionó él.

—No tan rápido. Si te cuento lo que _hemos_ averiguado —lo interrumpió Hermione, haciendo hincapié en el plural para que Harry supiese que Draco y Daphne estaban con ella en todo eso—, tienes que contarnos exactamente por qué necesitas la información.

—¡De ninguna manera! —intervino Lavender—. ¡No compartiremos esa información con _ustedes_!

Detrás de Hermione, Daphne rodó los ojos. Hermione, sin embargo, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Y procedió a hacerles saber que, si no iban a compartir la información con ellos, bien podían pasarse lo que restaba del año encerrados en la Biblioteca intentando averiguar quién era Nicholas Flamel.

Harry dudó unos segundos. Quedaba claro que, a pesar de que Hermione le había salvado la vida, no confiaba plenamente en ella; mucho menos en Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, parecía demasiado ansioso por conocer la identidad de Nicholas Flamel, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Así que al final acabó por aceptar el trato. Si ellos le contaban, él también.

Los siete niños se sentaron sobre el césped, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid. La conversación iba para rato. La primera en hablar fue Hermione. Les contó quién era Nicholas Flamel y todo lo que había podido averiguar sobre la Piedra Filosofal por su cuenta, la que parecía su más grande descubrimiento en sus seiscientos y pico de años de vida. Cuando la niña finalizó su relato, Harry guardó silencio un rato. Lucía pensativo, como si dentro de su cabeza estuviera intentando conectar diferentes ideas para llegar a una conclusión.

—¡Potter! —dijo entonces Draco, sacándolo de su estado de meditación—. Hemos cumplido con nuestra parte. Te toca —y no sonó como un pedido, sino más bien como una advertencia.

Harry fulminó a Draco con la mirada, pero comenzó a hablar. Les contó que antes de las vacaciones él, Ron, Neville y Lavender habían llegado por accidente a la zona prohibida del tercer piso. Les contó acerca del perro de tres cabezas y de la trampilla que Lavender había logrado ver antes de que saliesen de allí corriendo. Les contó de sus sospechas de que aquel monstruo custodiaba algo y que, (aunque sin mencionar el nombre de Hagrid), habían descubierto que ese algo tenía que ver con Nicholas Flamel. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo que el perro custodiaba era la Piedra Filosofal.

—Después de todo, no hay mejor lugar para esconder algo que Hogwarts —finalizó, tras mencionar brevemente la noticia del misterioso paquete que había sido retirado de Gringgotts justo antes de que un extraño asaltara esa cámara.

Draco se puso de pie. Parecía bastante aburrido.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, mejor nos vamos a perder el tiempo a otra parte.

—Nos harías un favor, Malfoy —siseó Ron.

—Cierra el hocico, comadreja.

—¡Basta los dos! —los interrumpió Hermione.

A ambos aquel grito los tomó por sorpresa, así que callaron. Draco volvió a sentarse junto a sus amigas. Hermione lucía pensativa. Parecía que también estaba atando cabos, como si quisiera asegurarse de algo antes de hablar.

—Eso no es todo —dijo—. ¿Verdad, Harry? ¿Qué nos estás ocultando?

El chico se mordió el labio, pero pareció sentir que no tenía otra opción.

—Snape. Creemos que Snape está tratando de robar la Piedra Filosofal —y les contó sobre cómo lo había seguido hasta el Bosque Prohibido, donde se había encontrado con el profesor Quirrel—. Snape sabe acera de la Piedra. Creo que ya averiguó como burlar a Flu… al perro, y que ahora quiere que Quirrel le diga cómo pasar su parte…

—¡No inventes, Potter! —le dijo Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada. Entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione realmente estaba considerando aquella posibilidad—. ¿Hermione?

La castaña suspiró. No quería que Draco se pusiera en su contra, pero tampoco podía ignorar todo lo que los Gryffindor le estaban contando.

—Tiene sentido, ¿no crees?

Draco se puso de pie y se marchó, furioso.

* * *

**Notas**:

**1.** Este capítulo no me convence para nada. No sólo es un capítulo muy corto en donde suceden muchas cosas, sino que ni siquiera estoy conforme con cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero sabía que si no lo subía hoy, luego me iba a tardar milenios, y no quería hacerlos esperar otro mes. De eso ya han tenido demasiado, ¿no? xD

**2.** Sinceramente, creo que con este fic estoy perdiendo el rumbo. No es como lo imaginé al principio, pero aún así voy a terminar de escribirlo, siempre y cuando ustedes quieran seguir leyendo ^^

**3.** Respecto a lo que sucedió en el capítulo... Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Además, ya vieron lo que sucedió al final con Draco. Creo que se siente "traicionado". ¿Cómo influenciará esto en su relación con Hermione? Lo averiguarán en la próxima entrega...


	8. De encaprichamientos y dragones

La actualización me tomó mucho tiempo y les pido disculpas, aunque igualmente los mantuve sobre aviso en mi perfil. Continuar esta historia me está costando horrores, pero no voy a abandonarla al menos hasta completar este primer año. Sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"De encaprichamientos y dragones"**

—¿Draco y tú se han peleado? —le preguntó Millicent, quien jugaba con su gata junto a una de las mesas de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue decir que no, pero el problema era que no estaba segura de ello. Después del episodio en que Harry Potter había acusado al profesor Snape de intentar robar la Piedra Filosofal y de que ella hubiera estado de acuerdo con él y no con su rubio amigo, las cosas entre ellos dos se habían puesto raras. Draco le hablaba, era verdad, pero la evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Había vuelto a transitar los pasillos en compañía exclusiva de Vincent y Gregory, lo que la dejaba a ella sola con Daphne. Aún así, no creía que estuvieran "peleados"; al menos no en el sentido completo de la palabra…

—No —dijo al final, tras un largo suspiro.

Trazó un par más de tachones sobre una descuidada hoja de pergamino y luego se la entregó a Millicent. Hermione se había ofrecido a corregirle los horrores de ortografía en su ensayo de Encantamientos, no por pura solidaridad, sino para evitar que la chica continuara perdiendo puntos por aquellas faltas. Los profesores no le descontaban puntos por eso, pero los alumnos de otras casas solían burlarse de Millicent por su pobre gramática y su deficiente deletreo. Eso la llevaba a golpear a quienes se reían de ella, y eso _sí_ provocaba que los profesores le quitasen puntos a Slytherin…

—¡Gracias, Hermione!

—No hay de qué. Solo procura fijarte las cosas que te he corregido para no volver a cometer el mismo error la próxima vez…

Pero Millicent ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo antes siquiera de que Hermione pudiera completar la frase. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volvió la atención hacia sus propios apuntes de Encantamientos. Ya había acabado su ensayo horas atrás, pero quería ponerse a repasar un poco. Faltaba poco más de diez semanas para los exámenes finales, y Hermione quería asegurarse que iba a aprobarlos todos con las mejores notas.

—¡Sé muy bien lo que escuché! —oyó entonces que Draco le decía a Vincent.

El chico acababa de ingresar a la Sala Común acompañado de sus dos amigos.

—Pero Draco —se quejó Gregory con voz pastosa—, no creo que ese Hagrid sea tan estúpido de esconder un drag… —pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque el rubio le dio un codazo en el estómago. Acababa de advertir que Hermione los estaba oyendo.

—Luego —fue todo lo que dijo, y los dos chicos parecieron entender a qué se refería.

Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle asintieron y bajaron a su habitación. Draco se quedó allí unos segundos más, aparentemente muy ocupado en alguna especie de contienda mental. Hermione lo observó, aguardando a que él se acercara y le dijera algo. Sin embargo, decidió que sería mejor que ella rompiese el hielo.

—Recién acabo de corregir el ensayo de Encantamientos de Millicent —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo al tuyo?

Pero Draco no tomó aquello de buena manera y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

—¿Acaso me crees tan idiota como Millicent?

Hermione se ruborizó lentamente.

—Claro que n-… Millicent no es idiota —se corrigió—. Y sólo te estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda, Draco. No era para que te pusieras tan a la defensiva.

Él bufó, orgulloso; y sin decir más nada se marchó.

~· ~ · ~

Era un caso perdido, el orgullo de Draco no tenía límites. ¿Y por qué estaba siendo tan terco? Ella no se estaba poniendo de parte de Potter, como su amigo le había echado en cara más temprano aquella tarde. ¡De ninguna manera! Solamente estaba siendo… extremadamente lógica. Los argumentos de Harry tenían un punto a su favor, tenían pruebas y encajaban con la sospechosa actitud que el profesor Snape había estado teniendo durante ese último tiempo. Pero claro, ¿cómo hacérselo entender al caprichoso de Draco Malfoy?

Hermione suspiró y se mordió el labio, mientras caminaba con paso dubitativo fuera del castillo. Si Draco no la detestaba ya, definitivamente lo haría si se enteraba lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer. Pero si era verdad que ese inútil de Hagrid estaba criando un dragón en su cabaña, ella tenía que intervenir. No porque le importara en algo la salud del guardabosques; si fuera por ella, su cabaña podía prenderse fuego con él adentro que le daba igual. Pero Hermione sabía que Draco iba a hacer lo posible para ponerlo en evidencia, y no quería que él también se metiese en problemas. Después de todo, seguían siendo amigos.

Le resultó sospechoso, cuando alcanzó a observar la cabaña de Hagrid más de cerca, que todas las cortinas estuviesen corridas. Y entonces vio a Draco intentando espiar por alguna rendija. Hermione colocó las manos en la cintura, en gesto reprobatorio, e iba a acercarse a él para preguntarle qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo, cuando lo vio salir corriendo a la velocidad de una Snitch a punto de ser atrapada.

Draco había visto algo.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Draco? —le inquirió Hermione un par de días después, en la Sala Común.

El chico, que había estado regocijándose con la lectura de lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino, se puso serio inmediatamente y ocultó la hoja. Se cruzó de brazos y observó a Hermione con una ceja alzada.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Te conozco, Draco —continuó ella—. ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la cabaña de Hagrid?

Él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Lo único que puedo decirte, es que para el sábado por la noche, no solamente Hagrid dejará de ser el guardabosque de este colegio, sino que también sus alumnos favoritos serán expulsados…

—¡Eres imposible, Draco! —se exasperó Hermione—. ¡Sólo estás haciendo esto porque estuve de acuerdo con Harry y no contigo!

La sonrisa del chico se borró inmediatamente.

—Déjalo ir, Hermione.

Pero ella no podía dejarlo ir. Le resultaba imposible olvidarse de todo y pretender que nada extraño estaba sucediendo aquellos días. El guardabosques estaba escondiendo un dragón en su cabaña y Harry Potter y el resto de sus incompetentes amigos estaban involucrados en ello. Y Draco iba a hacer lo posible por ponerlos en evidencia, incluso arriesgándose a meterse en problemas él mismo. ¡Definitivamente no podía dejarlo ir!

A medida que el sábado iba acercándose, Hermione iba poniéndose más y más nerviosa. Daphne no entendía qué le sucedía, y ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a contarle. Creía que mientras más gente estuviera enterada del asunto, peor sería. Pero aún así no podía disimular que algo le estaba pasando. Ahora incluso ella se distraía en las clases de Historia de la Magia, algo que a Daphne le resultaba inconcebible.

La noche del sábado, Hermione se quedó haciendo tarea en la Sala Común hasta tarde. En realidad, no tenía ningún trabajo que entregar la semana que viene que no hubiese finalizado ya, pero necesitaba una excusa para permanecer despierta. Así que se había quedado haciendo resúmenes, cuadros comparativos y leyendo y releyendo apuntes.

—De verdad, Granger, todavía no entiendo cómo el Sombrero no te puso en Ravenclaw —le espetó Pansy, antes de marcharse a su habitación.

—Cierra el hocico, Parkinson —fue todo lo que Hermione le contestó, sin siquiera prestarle atención.

Pronto, ella fue la única persona despierta en toda la Sala Común. No faltaba mucho para la medianoche, lo que significaba que, si estaba en lo cierto, Draco aparecería en cualquier momento, dispuesto a ir a desenmascarar a Harry y el resto de los Gryffindor. No se equivocó. Cinco minutos después, Draco salía de la habitación de los chicos en puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No advirtió la presencia de Hermione hasta que ella le habló.

—¿Vas a algún lado?

El chico dio un salto y luego fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta, ¿sabes? —contraatacó ella.

Él bufó, exasperado.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Hermione —alzó la nariz en gesto orgulloso y se dispuso a cruzar la Sala Común para salir a los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Hermione apiló rápidamente todos sus apuntes y rodeó la mesa en la cual había estado sentada para interponerse entre Draco y la salida.

—No lo hagas, Draco, te van a castigar.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Quítate, Hermione. Quítate o… —y amenazó, de una manera poco convincente, con buscar la varita en su bolsillo.

—¿De verdad? —ironizó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Escúchame, Draco. No seas tan caprichoso. Vas a meterte en problemas. Harry Potter no lo vale.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —chilló él, malhumorado—. ¿Te importaría dejar de defenderlo por un segundo, Hermione? Además, Potter no se fijaría jamás en una Slytherin, pierdes el tiempo, sinceramente…

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron a una velocidad alarmante el tono de la cabellera de un Weasley cualquiera.

—¡No es eso! —se defendió, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada—. Estás completamente equivocado, Draco.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Mira, en este momento tienes solamente dos opciones. O te quedas aquí, o me acompañas. Tú eliges.

~· ~ · ~

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido… —susurró Draco, molesto.

Hermione lo chistó y luego le susurró algo que él no alcanzó a comprender, pero que pretendía sonar como un "Que te calles, que nos van a descubrir". La chica había aceptado acompañar a Draco en aquella pequeña aventura, únicamente porque creía que, con su ayuda, tenían muchas más probabilidades de que ni Filch ni ningún profesor que estuviera haciendo su ronda nocturna los atrapase. Además, se le había ocurrido que, quizá, fuese capaz de persuadir a su amigo de ir a hablar directamente con la profesora McGonagall. ¿Acaso no pensaba con claridad?

—Oigo algo —murmuró Hermione, y los dos Slytherin se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Ese no es Filch? —le preguntó Draco, en voz casi inaudible, señalando a una figura borrosa al otro lado del pasillo, que aguardaba cauteloso al pie de las escaleras.

—Eso creo…

Y entonces Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y Lavender Brown bajaron presurosos la escalera de caracol.

—Bien, bien, bien… —susurró entonces Filch, que finalmente se dejó ver ante los tres alumnos de Gryffindor—. Parece que tenemos problemas.

Draco y Hermione ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar mientras, agazapados en un rincón del pasillo, aguardaban a que el celador se marchara junto a los tres niños. Cuando por fin desaparecieron al doblar una de las esquinas, Hermione suspiró con alivio.

—Nos hemos salvado por poco. ¿Estás contento ahora? Seguramente McGonagall les quitará un millón de puntos y los castigará dos semanas seguidas.

—Bueno, no se han enterado acerca de lo del dragón… —dijo Draco—. Pero sí, estoy muy contento —agregó con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Amigos de nuevo? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Nunca dejamos de serlo —respondió él—. Amigos de nuevo —agregó.

* * *

**Notas**:

Como les decía al principio, escribir esta historia me está costando muchísimo. Sin embargo, puedo decir que cómo quedó este capítulo me gustó más que el anterior. Al nivel trama no pasa realmente demasiado, simplemente vemos un poco de la relación entre Draco y Hermione, como al principio están distanciados y cómo luego vuelven a amigarse.

Muchas gracias a **MoOnsSter **y **rouse malfoy**, a quienes no tengo la posibilidad de responder los reviews como al resto, por no estar registradas en la página. También gracias a las otras personas que me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, de verdad me animan mucho :)

Finalmente, he de decir que a este fanfiction le deben quedar uno, o a lo sumo dos capítulos. Aún no me decido si hacer que Draco y Hermione ayuden a Harry en el desenlace final de la Piedra Filosofal, así que escucho sugerencias.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco_


	9. Más allá de la trampilla

**Nota**: Acabo de terminar el capítulo hace solamente unos minutos, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más tiempo, teniendo en cuenta las veces que me he tomado un mes entero para actualizar. Espero que les guste, y nos vemos en las notas del final.

**Disclaimer**: Sólo por su las dudas, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. (Excepto lo que no es de ella, _¡duh!_).

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Más allá de la trampilla"**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Draco advirtió que el reloj de rubíes de Gryffindor contaba con ciento cincuenta puntos menos, creyó que aquél era el día más feliz de su vida. A su lado, Hermione simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos y procurar no decir nada que pudiera empañar la dicha de su mejor amigo. Acaban de arreglarse apenas la noche anterior, no iba a ser tan estúpida como para decir algo que sabía que lo alejaría de ella.

Los siguientes días, Hermione se la pasó estudiando a toda hora, incluso en los pasillos mientras se dirigía de una clase a otra. Draco y Daphne encontraban aquel comportamiento divertido y alarmante en partes iguales. Les resultaba chistoso ver a Hermione tan concentrada leyendo mientras intentaba esquivar las tizas que le lanzaba Peeves, de camino a la clase de Encantamientos. Pero, por otro lado, ambos comenzaban a preguntarse si no debían ponerse ellos también a repasar de la misma manera obsesiva de Hermione.

La semana de exámenes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y abofeteó a los estudiantes sin previo aviso. Los examinaban por escrito en un aula común en la que siempre hacía muchísimo calor. Mandy Brocklehurst, la chica que podría haber llegado a ser amiga de Hermione, de Ravenclaw, había tenido que abandonar el lugar a mitad del examen de Encantamientos por sentirse demasiado enferma.

Pero no eran los Ravenclaws los únicos a quienes los exámenes parecían afectar sobremanera. Tracey Davis, una de las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione, había salido corriendo del examen práctico de Pociones porque el profesor Snape, que revoloteaba sobre sus calderos husmeando sus brebajes, la había puesto demasiado nerviosa.

Y luego estaba Harry Potter. Hermione lo había observado durante algunos exámenes. No lucía exactamente nervioso, sino más bien distraído. Incluso preocupado, pero no por no recordar cómo convertir un ratón en una caja de rapé sin bigotes. No, parecía que había algo más que lo inquietaba, y de repente Hermione sintió la curiosidad de saber qué. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con la Piedra Filosofal? No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde que él había deslizado sus sospechas sobre el profesor Snape…

El de Historia de la Magia fue el último examen que tuvieron. Hermione estuvo escribiendo frenéticamente sobre su pergamino hasta el último momento posible, cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos. Ella suspiró, aparentemente decepcionada por no haber podido extenderse aún más en algunos conceptos, pero les sonrió con alegría a Draco y Daphne, quienes la observaban como si estuviera completamente loca.

—Supongo que no había necesidad de estudiarme el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico _el Vehemente_ —dijo, mientras los tres avanzaban rumbo a los jardines del castillo—. El examen fue mucho más fácil de lo que me imaginé…

—¿Podrías cerrar la boca un segundo? —preguntó Draco, aunque sin rastro de malicia en su voz—. Me duele _muchísimo_ la cabeza.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero se calló. No muy lejos de allí vieron pasar a Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis, y velozmente Daphne se disculpó, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, y salió corriendo detrás de esos dos. Hermione y Draco avanzaron un poco más y se dejaron caer bajo la reconfortante sombra de un árbol. El chico cerró los ojos un rato y ella se dedicó a pensar.

Ahora que finalmente los exámenes habían acabado, podía dirigir toda su atención a eso que le estaba causando mucha curiosidad últimamente, la actitud de Harry Potter. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Había averiguado algo más acerca de la Piedra Filosofal que lo tenía preocupado? Hermione sabía que tenía que preguntarle, pero dudaba poder llevar aquella tarea a cabo sin ofender a Draco. Por eso decidió que lo mejor sería consultarlo primero con él.

—Hmm… ¿Draco? —aventuró Hermione.

—¿Ajá? —murmuró él, medio dormido.

—¿Has notado que…?

Pero Hermione dejó su frase inconclusa. Acababa de ver cómo Harry Potter abandonaba la cabaña de Hagrid hecho un rayo, con Weasley pisándole los talones. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco, que parecía a punto de sumirse en un profundo sueño, y acto seguido se levantó de un salto y echó a correr. Llegó en el momento indicado, justo cuando los dos Gryffindor acababan de ingresar al vestíbulo.

—Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore —decía Harry—. Si Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante _Fluffy…_

—¿Quién demonios es Fluffy? —los interrumpió Hermione, que aún estaba agitada por la pequeña carrera.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Granger —le espetó el chico Weasley.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ahora no, Ron —lo detuvo su amigo—. En este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos usar… —tomó aire y se dispuso a explicar—. _Fluffy_ es el perro de tres cabezas que custodia la trampilla del tercer piso, ése que les contamos a ti y a Malfoy la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió brevemente y Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber por dónde continuar—. La verdad, es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo —lo alentó Hermione.

Así que Harry le contó acerca de _Norberto_, el dragón que un extraño le había regalado a Hagrid y cómo el guardabosques le había contado a esa persona la manera de pasar ante _Fluffy_. Luego, Harry le contó acerca del castigo que habían obtenido por andar por el colegio durante la noche, cuando habían sacado a _Norberto_ del colegio. Hermione escuchó con suma atención y bastante aterrorizada el episodio del unicornio, de Voldemort y las sospechas de que posiblemente, detrás de la Piedra no andaba solamente Snape, si no también el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

~ · ~ · ~

—¿Por qué Potter te mira tanto?

—Potter no me está mirando, Draco.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Draco rodó los ojos y bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza.

—Ahora Weasley también te está mirando, Hermione.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios sucede?

—Aguarda un minuto.

Hermione se puso de pie y se retiró del Gran Comedor, a pesar de que faltaban pocos minutos para que la cena acabase. Inmediatamente, en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ron también se levantaron y salieron detrás de la chica Slytherin. Los tres se encontraron en el vestíbulo, junto a la imponente escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. Hermione observó a ambos con mirada asesina. ¡Iban a hacer que Draco comenzase a sospechar, y eso era lo último que querían!

—¿Todavía vas a ayudarnos? —le preguntó Harry.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Si el primer obstáculo a superar es un perro de tres cabezas, no quiero ni imaginarme qué es lo que le sigue. Por más que me encantaría ver a Weasley sufrir una muerte dolorosa —en ese momento Ron la fulminó con la mirada—, no quiero que Snape o _quién-tú-sabes_ ni ninguna otra persona se haga con la Piedra Filosofal. Así que sí, todavía voy a ayudarlos.

—Perfecto —suspiró Harry, aliviado.

—¿No le has contado a Malfoy, verdad? —la atacó Weasley.

—¡Por dios, eres insoportable! —le reprochó Hermione—. No, no le he contado. Pero si pierdo más tiempo con ustedes, definitivamente Draco va a comenzar a sospechar que algo extraño sucede…

—Y no estaría equivocado, ¿o sí?

Ninguno de los tres había advertido que la inmensa puerta del Gran Comedor se había abierto en ningún momento, así que sufrieron un susto de muerte cuando oyeron la fría voz de Draco dirigirse hacia ellos. El niño avanzó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Solamente te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, Hermione —le dijo a su amiga, la amenaza y la desilusión teñían su voz—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Ron Weasley estuvo a punto de contestarle con algún improperio, pero una dura mirada de advertencia por parte de la chica logró calmarlo. Hermione miró a Draco y se mordió el labio. No quería mentirle, no quería ponerlo contra ella, ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Tampoco podía decirle la verdad, Harry no se lo permitiría. Había demasiado en riesgo y Draco nunca lo entendería…

Pero mentirle tampoco iba a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Tenemos que contarle —concluyó Hermione.

—¡¿Qué? —chilló Harry.

—¡De ninguna manera! —estalló Weasley.

—¡Cállense! —los detuvo Hermione—. Tú mismo lo dijiste esta tarde, Harry. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos usar, y Draco puede ser de mucha, _mucha_ ayuda.

—Me cansé de escuchar bobadas —la interrumpió Draco—. ¿Vas a hablar?

Hermione suspiró.

—Ustedes vayan —les dijo a Harry y Ron—. Yo hablaré con él.

~ · ~ · ~

—Todavía no sé cómo dejé convencerme —susurró Draco horas más tarde, mientras él, Hermione, Harry y Ron se las ingeniaban para caminar sin hacer ruido baja la capa de invisibilidad de Potter—. ¡Es una completa locura! Debería haber ido directamente con el profesor Snape…

—¡Shh! —lo chistó Harry.

—Potter, no te atrevas siquiera a callarme, porque…

—¡SHH! —lo chistó Hermione—. Van a oírnos, Draco —agregó luego en voz baja.

El chico finalmente se calló, aunque no se encontraba muy contento con aquello. Más temprano, en la Sala Común, Hermione se había pasado una hora entera explicándole detalladamente todo lo que Harry le había contado a ella. Había tergiversado sus palabras un poco, eso sí, para no hacer ver a Snape como un posible sospechoso. Y finalmente había logrado que su amigo le creyera y que los acompañase en aquella aventura, aunque aún no entendía cómo. El poder de las palabras, suponía…

—¡Auch! —se quejó Ron—. ¡Me has pisado, Malfoy!

—Pues es tu culpa —le reprochó el rubio—. Nadie te manda a tener los pies de un troll de las montañas.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, pero Harry y Hermione lograron detener la pelea antes de que estallase. Los cuatro niños siguieron su camino, apretujados bajo la capa, y lograron evitar un pasillo en el que Peeves se encontraba haciendo volteretas. También se las ingeniaron para pasar desapercibidos ante Filch y la Sra. Norris y, tras varios minutos de una caminata tensa, alcanzaron el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

—Definitivamente no somos los primeros —susurró Hermione.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos apresuremos —dijo Harry—. Si alguno de ustedes quiere regresar, yo no…

—Cierra la boca, Potter —lo interrumpió Draco—. ¿Regresar ahora y arriesgarme a que me atrape Filch en el pasillo y me castiguen? ¡De ninguna manera! Ahora, mueve tu perezoso trasero antes de que me arrepienta…

Hermione empujó la puerta, que se terminó de abrir con un chirrido, y los cuatro niños ingresaron a la habitación. Los tres hocicos de _Fluffy_ apuntaron hacia ellos. Antes de que el perro comenzara a gruñir o intentara comérselos, Harry extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una flauta y empezó a tocar una extraña melodía.

—Si eso es música… —comenzó Draco, pero se calló cuando Hermione le golpeó el brazo.

Poco a poco el perro comenzó a perder el conocimiento y finalmente cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido. Ron le advirtió a su amigo que continuara tocando, mientras él salía de la capa y se dirigía con sigilo hacia la trampilla. Esquivó las patas peludas del perro hasta que se encontró en una posición adecuada para tomar la argolla de la trampilla y abrirla.

—¿Puedes ver algo? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No mucho, está demasiado oscuro —dudó el pelirrojo—. No hay forma de bajar, me parece que simplemente hay que dejarse caer.

—¿Qué? —chilló Draco, y _Fluffy_ gruñó en sueños—. De ninguna manera —agregó en un susurro.

Entonces Harry le hizo señas a Ron para que se acercara y le entregó la flauta. El pelirrojo continuó tocando para evitar que el perro despertara. Se acercó con cautela hacia la trampilla y se sentó en el borde, con los pies colgando.

—Si algo me sucede, no sigan. Vayan directo a la lechucería y envíenle una carta a Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres chicos asintieron y Harry Potter se dejó caer. Todos aguardaron en silencio durante unos segundos, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces oyeron la voz del chico, que les gritaba que estaba todo bien y había sido un aterrizaje seguro. De inmediato Ron le hizo una seña a Draco, para que continuara tocando y le diera la oportunidad a él de saltar.

—De ninguna manera, Weasley —se opuso Draco—. No compartiré una flauta contigo, no quiero que me pegues ningún germen.

Y sin decir nada más, Draco se acercó a la trampilla y se dejó caer. Hermione fue la siguiente. Ron aterrizó segundos después.

—Debemos estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —susurró Draco.

—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo entonces Ron.

Hermione parecía la única que entendía la gravedad de la situación.

—¡Muévanse ya! —gritó.

La niña saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Las raíces de la planta se arrastraron tras ella, intentando agarrarle los tobillos. Sin embargo, tras un poco de lucha, logró librarse. Los tres chicos, en cambio, ya tenían la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por la planta, que reptaba entre ellos como serpientes furiosas.

—¡No! —chilló entonces Hermione—. ¡Ya sé lo que es! ¡Es el Lazo del Diablo! ¡Dejen de moverse! —les indicó.

—¡Claro! —gruñó Ron—. ¡Porque es muy fácil dejar de moverse cuando te está asfixiando el Lazo del _Diablo_!

—¡Calla! —le gritó al chico—. ¡Estoy intentando recordar cómo matarla!

—¡Apresúrate, Hermione, no podemos respirar! —jadeó Harry.

—¡Fuego! —dijo entonces Draco—. ¡Al Lazo del Diablo le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad! ¡Enciende fuego, Hermione! —repitió.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —se desesperó la niña.

—¡TU VARITA! —exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

—_¡Incendio! _

El fuego provocó que las ramas de la planta se retorcieran y se alejasen. En cuestión de segundos, los tres niños se hallaron liberados. Draco contempló al Lazo de Diablo con expresión de horror, y luego observó, en el techo, el recuadro minúsculo de luz que suponía la trampilla. Estaban demasiado lejos y no tenían forma de volver a subir. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Los cuatro avanzaron a través de un pasadizo de piedra, el único camino posible. El siguiente obstáculo fue relativamente más fácil que el primero. Los niños se encontraron en una habitación repleta de llaves voladoras. Debían atrapar aquella que abriese la cerradura que les permitiría continuar con su aventura, lo cual no resultó difícil. Después de todo, Harry Potter era el jugador de Quidditch más joven en el último siglo y Draco también volaba de manera extraordinaria.

La siguiente habitación se iluminó súbitamente en cuanto ingresaron. La sorpresa embargó a los cuatro cuando se encontraron al borde de un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez. Sin duda alguna parecía todo un reto, mucho más difícil que el anterior. Pero Ron Weasley era un experto en el ajedrez mágico, así como también Draco. Con ambos niños compartiendo el mando de las directivas, ninguno de los cuatro resultó lastimado y en poco más de media hora lograron ganar.

—Hasta ahora todo ha sido demasiado fácil —reflexionó Harry antes de ingresar al siguiente cuarto—. Lo más probable es que las cosas se pongan peores. Escuchen, Hermione, Malfoy, lo mejor será que cojan dos de las escobas que están en la habitación de las llaves y vayan a la lechucería a enviarle esa carta a Dumbledore.

Draco asintió, sin rechistar, contento por poder librarse de todo aquello. Hermione, en cambio, se mostró dubitativa.

—Harry… creo que yo debería quedarme. Es decir, Weas… Ron —se corrigió, para sonar más amable—, estuvo realmente bien en lo del ajedrez mágico, pero sinceramente creo que yo podría resultar de mayor ayuda que él.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ron. Pero luego agregó—: Supongo que tienes razón.

—En ese caso —continuó Harry—. Tú y Malfoy vayan a la lechucería.

—Pero Hermione… —comenzó Draco.

—Estaré bien —lo tranquilizó ella—. Tú ve y asegúrate que Weasley no se pierda de camino a enviar la carta —bromeó.

Ron y Draco giraron sobre sus talones y se marcharon.

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron problemas con la siguiente habitación, su obstáculo ya habñia sido vencido. Los dos niños se taparon la nariz con las túnicas y esquivaron el cadáver del troll gigantesco que yacía tirado en el suelo. Parecía mucho más grande que aquél con el que habían batallado en el baño, así que se consideraron afortunados por tener que luchar con él. Solos no lo habrían logrado.

Al abrir la siguiente puerta, ambos se extrañaron de no encontrar nada terrorífico dentro. Sólo había una mesa con siete botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores puestas en filas.

—El profesor Snape —susurró Hermione.

Los dos niños avanzaron hacia el centro y de inmediato un fuego se encendió a su alrededor, cortándoles cualquier escapatoria. Llamas púrpuras por detrás, negras por delante.

—¡Mira! —señaló Harry un trozo de pergamino.

Hermione lo cogió y comenzó a leer:

_"El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

_dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

_una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

_otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

_dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

_tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

_para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

_encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte_

_hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano_

_ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una_

_vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes."_

Tras finalizar la lectura, la niña suspiró de alivio.

—Esto no es magia, ¡es lógica! —exclamó con una sonrisa que Harry encontró incomprensible.

—No entiendo cómo eso lo hace más fácil…

—Mira, todo lo que necesitamos está aquí, en este papel. Hay siete botellas, de las cuales tres contienen veneno, dos vino, una nos llevará salvos hacia adelante y la otra hacia atrás.

—¿Pero cómo sabremos…?

—Silencio —lo cortó Hermione, que había comenzado a señalar las botellas y murmurar las palabras escritas en el pergamino. Finalmente se golpeó las manos, satisfecha—. La más pequeña nos llevará hacia adelante y la que está al final, esa redonda de allá, hacia atrás.

Harry suspiró.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros. Lo mejor será que tu regreses con Ron y Malfoy…

—Pero… —susurró ella, indecisa.

—No tenemos otra opción, ¿o sí?

Hermione suspiró pero asintió, sabiendo que no quedaba otra alternativa. Ella y Harry tomaron el contenido de sus respectivas botellas al mismo tiempo y avanzaron hacia el fuego, pero en direcciones opuestas. Hermione atravesó las llamas púrpuras sin sentir nada más que leves caricias sobre su piel, y observó como Harry cruzaba las flamas negras sin ningún problema.

Ahora sólo cabía esperar.

* * *

**Notas**:

Varias cosas para decir. Primero, como se habrán dado cuenta, éste no es el final de la historia. Aún le queda un capítulo más. Esto se debe a que este capítulo iba a quedar muchísimo más grande que el resto y a que, además, no iba a actualizar hoy si tenía que seguir escribiendo la parte final...

En segundo lugar, y como dije al principio, este capítulo ha sido subido segundos después de haber sido escrito. Si ven algún fallo, algún error de ortografía o lo que sea, me avisan, así lo corrijo. No tuve tiempo de hacer ese trabajo antes porque, como ya mencioné, quería actualizar cuanto antes.

En tercer lugar, quiero decir que me gustó escribir este capítulo. En general. Omití y resumí muchas partes que están mucho mejor explicadas en la versión original, porque de lo contrario iba a ser todo demasiado repetitivo (sí, todavía _más_ repetitivo).

Finalmente, gracias a **MoOnsSter**, **Sekai22**, **Primrose Darcy**, **LucyFelton14**, **La morocha de Draco**, **rose-magica** (gracias por la amenaza XD), **Rouse Malfoy**, **Hermosura Mortifaga Snatcher** y **Andy Voldy** por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Nunca es malo agradecer dos veces :)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el final (que será cortito).

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


	10. El regreso a casa

**Disclaimer**: Sólo por su las dudas, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. (Excepto lo que no es de ella, _¡duh!_).

**Nota**: Bienvenidos al final del fic. Es cortito y está recién sacado del horno. Espero que lo disfruten. Y quería dedicarle este _Epílogo_ especialmente a **Becky Jai**, por tomarse el tedioso trabajo de dejarme un review por cada capítulo, pese a que comenzó a leer el fic hace muy poquito; y también a** dunaadharel**, que cumple años mañana :)

* * *

**Epílogo**

**"El regreso a casa"**

Hermione observó a través de la ventana el paisaje que el Expreso Hogwarts iba dejando atrás. Su primer año escolar había llegado a su fin. ¡Y vaya que había sido interesante! Después de que ella había emprendido el camino de regreso con Draco y Weasley, los tres se habían cruzado con Dumbledore. El director ya sabía todo y se dirigía con prisa a ayudar a Harry. Hermione sospechaba que el viejo lo había planeado, aunque aún no so sabía cómo. Sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, significaba que tenían por director a un hombre horrible. Y completamente loco.

Al final, Harry había acabado en la enfermería, inconciente por un par de días. La noticia de que los cuatro niños habían ido a las mazmorras a evitar que se robaran la Piedra Filosofal había recorrido todo el colegio. No había sido Snape, como Harry sospechaba en un principio, sino Quirrell. El indefenso y tartamudo profesor Quirrell, vaya sorpresa. O al menos ésa era la versión oficial. Porque Hermione luego descubrió, cuando se pasó por la enfermería a comprobar cómo se encontraba el chico de Gryffindor, que en realidad Quirrell había sido manipulado por _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

Si bien toda la gloria se la había llevado a Harry Potter (después de todo, había sido él quien había llegado hasta el final), ahora los alumnos de las otras casas ya no observaban a Hermione y Draco con tanto desprecio. Cuando los miraban había en sus rostros sorpresa, curiosidad, extrañeza y confusión, pero ya no desprecio. Y en su propia casa, en Slytherin, las reacciones habían sido divididas. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban encantados con su hazaña, y otros simplemente los consideraban estúpidos por haber salido en ayuda de los _dos_ _gatitos preferidos de Dumbledore_.

La Copa de las Casas, por supuesto, la ganó Slytherin. Incluso aunque a último momento Dumbledore realizó una maniobra desesperada que posicionó a Gryffindor en segundo lugar. Debido a los sucesos ocurridos los últimos días, el director había decidido premiar a Harry y Weasley con cincuenta puntos cada uno. Sin embargo, también había tenido que hacer lo mismo con Hermione y Draco, así que realmente no supuso ninguna diferencia para las serpientes. Habían ganado, y eso era lo que importaba.

—Eh, Hermione, ¿en qué piensas? —le preguntó Daphne.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de regresar a la realidad. Su amiga la observaba con curiosidad, mientras en el mismo compartimiento del tren, Draco, Vincent y Gregory reían a carcajadas y Millicent devoraba con ansiedad un par de ranas de chocolate. La niña observó a sus amigos durante unos segundos antes de responderle a Daphne.

—Nada, simplemente en lo caótico que fue este año.

—Lo sé, ha sido una cosa de locos, ¿no?

La chica se acomodó el cabello rubio anaranjado en una coleta alta y luego volvió su vista hacia Hermione.

—Tú y Draco aún me deben una explicación de todo lo que sucedió allí abajo. Draco mencionó algo acerca de que Weasley se puso a gritar como una niña cuando los atrapó el Lazo del Diablo, pero no creo que sea verdad.

Hermione sonrió. Draco, siempre tan ocurrente y exagerado.

—¿Acaso no crees posible que Weasley grite como una niña?

Daphne negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente sé que a veces, Draco sobreactúa _demasiado_ —las dos chicas rieron, cómplices—. Estaba pensando —agregó Daphne—, que quizá tú y Draco podrían venir a mí casa unos días este verano. ¿Te gustaría?

—Yo… —dudó Hermione—. No estoy segura —su amiga abrió los ojos, decepcionada, y ella se apresuró a aclarar—. Es decir… ¡me encantaría! Pero tus padres… ehm… ¿a ellos no les importará que yo sea… nacida de muggles?

Unas horas antes de abordar el tren, Hermione había oído decir a Pansy que los padres de Draco se horrorizarían si se llegaban a enterar que era amigo de una _sangresucia_ como ella. Durante dos segundos, la asaltó el pánico. Pensó que Draco iba a reconsiderar todo el tema de su amistad e iba a decidir que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella. Sin embargo, su reacción la sorprendió bastante. Draco le prohibió a Pansy que mencionara una sola palabra a sus padres o los suyos propios o, de lo contrario, le echaría una maldición que la dejaría calva y _"todavía más repugnante"_.

—Mis padres no tiene por qué enterarse de que eres nacida de muggles, Hermione —le dijo Daphne—. No es que sean unos obsesionados con la pureza de sangre ni nada de eso, pero sí valoran las antiguas tradiciones. Nosotros simplemente tenemos que obviar el tema, tampoco te van a pedir tu árbol genealógico o algo por el estilo.

Hermione rió, nerviosa, y acabo por aceptar la invitación de su amiga. Sería genial conocer una familia de magos. Además, estaba segura que pasaría días excelentes junto a Daphne y Draco, ambos eran una excelente compañía.

No mucho tiempo después, Hermione bajó al andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación de King's Cross junto al resto de sus amigos. Había un viejo guarda al otro lado de la taquilla, quien regulaba el paso de los niños en pequeños grupos de tres o cuatro, para que así no llamaran la atención de los muggles.

La niña suspiró, algo triste. No podía creer que aquel impresionante año finalmente llegara a su fin, que ahora tuviera que volver a su casa y olvidarse de practicar magia durante todo el verano. Siempre tendría sus libros de textos, era verdad. Podría leer y hacer los deberes, pero no sería lo mismo que agitar la varita y realizar un encantamiento. Lo iba a extrañar muchísimo…

Hermione atravesó la pared hacia el mundo muggle junto a Draco y Daphne.

—¡Allí está él, mamá! ¡Allí está, míralo! —oyó gritar a una niña pelirroja que no debía tener más de diez años.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que aquella niña señalaba a Draco. Pero entonces miró hacia atrás y se encontró con que Harry Potter y su amigo Ronald Weasley habían salido justo detrás de ellos. Seguro que aquella molesta mocosa era la hermana menor de Weasley, el cabello la delataba. Se dispuso a continuar caminando, en busca de sus padres, cuando oyó la voz de Harry pronunciar su nombre.

—¡Hermione! —el chico se acercó hacia ella, ante la atenta mirada de Weasley—. Draco, Daphne —saludó a los otros dos.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó amablemente Daphne.

—Potter —fue lo único que obtuvo de Draco.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Hermione.

El chico se despeinó un poco el cabello, en un gesto que delataba cierto nerviosismo.

—Yo… sólo quería agradecerles por… por ayudarme. De verdad.

—¿Vas a ponerte todo sentimental, Potter? —se burló Draco, de brazos cruzados.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Fuiste de gran ayuda, Hermione. De verdad. No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti.

Ella se limitó a asentir, con una leve sonrisa asomando entre sus labios.

—Nos debes una, Harry —le dijo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio—. Nos vemos el próximo año —y se marchó junto a sus dos amigos.

Había sido un año interesante, y Hermione estaba segura que el próximo lo sería también.

_Fin._

* * *

**Notas**:

Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles a **HarrypotterFann**, **MoOnsSter**, **La morocha de Draco**, **Andy Voldy**, **Serena Princesita Hale**, **Rouse Malfoy**, **dunaadharel** y **Becky Jai**, que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. También a todos aquellos que han leído el fic y lo han puesto en _Alertas_ o _Favoritos_, aunque no hayan comentado nunca. Mil gracias por seguirme en esta historia.

Pero especialmente quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que, a lo largo de estos diez capítulos, me han dejado al menos un comentario, les haya gustado o no la historia. Cada palabra que se toman el tiempo de escribir significa muchísimo para mí, de verdad.

Espero no haberlos desilusionado, y ojalá hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquito este final. Ahora, para quienes no me preguntaron y seguramente lo harán, aclaro: No escribiré una continuación de la historia, al menos no por ahora (pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a hacer nunca). Simplemente no está en mis planes ni en mi lista de prioridades, puesto que estoy trabajando en un proyecto bastante ambicioso, un long fic de la tercera generación en la que sí habrá Dramione. Así que fans de la pareja, estén atentos ;)

En fin, creo que no tengo mucho más para agregar. Sólo gracias por leer y perdón si no logré cubrir sus expectativas.

_Saludos,_

_Alex Franco._


End file.
